


Appraising You

by Emyrldlady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi-Sexual, Clint is the one who's got it together, M/M, Marksman Clint, Mentions of past abusive relationships, Olympics, Phil is a work in progress but he can be an ass, Prejudice, UST, antiques, bi-phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is an expert in medieval weapons and Clint wants to know what his is worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Roadshow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write AU but this idea came to me nearly fully formed. I hope you like it.  
> Thanks as always to AmazonX for the beta.

 

**_Philip Coulson, Appraiser_ **

**_Morning Star Antiques_ **

**_Lambertville, NJ_ **

**_Medieval Weaponry_ **

 

 

The placard was hand written, unlike the other more impressive signs along the table, but PBS had called Phil to be a last minute participant in their Philadelphia show. A very last minute participant, like that very morning, last minute. Thankfully, his place in Lambertville NJ was only a 40 mile ride to the convention center. He would have taken the train in from Doylestown, but he only had enough time to shower, change into a suit and drive. So, even though he was a participant, he ended paying $35 for a parking lot that was a dozen blocks away.

“Are you new on the line?” the woman next to him, Patricia Holmes, Sherlockian Artifacts, proclaimed her elaborate leather book-like placard, asked.

Phil regarded her hound’s-tooth suit, neat scarf and dark tousled curls, a mix of classical and the new BBC Sherlock. He thought the look a bit gimmicky, but she wore it well. “I’ve been a few times. PBS usually only calls me if they need someone local on short notice. I assume someone dropped out.”

“Oh yes, that would be Mr. Mahoney. He specializes in German Dolls, but he didn’t drop out; he got moved up. He’ll be on camera today as someone pre-registered with photos of their doll collection. He’s quite excited.”

Phil smiled politely, he’d never made it on camera and he was fine with that really. But it also meant he hadn’t found anything exciting either and that could mean another boring day.

“Oh look, they’re letting the lines in now,” Patricia said.

“Time to get busy I guess,” Phil replied, looking over the throngs of people hoping their attic finds were worth millions.

Tracey, the PBS intern he’d met at the last show, was pointing a couple holding what looked like a rifle carrier in his direction. He sat up and smiled at them as they approached.

“Hey there, I’m Rick and this is my wife, Tina.” The man held out his hand to Phil, while his wife continued to look all around her, quite possibly for cameras, as most people did.

Phil shook his hand, “Phil Coulson, nice to meet you both. I specialize in Medieval Weapons. That looks like a rifle case, are you sure they pointed you to the right table?”

“Oh, yeah.” Rick replied. ”We’ve got one of those big swords that the Scottish guy had in that movie, a whadayacallit, Claymore. We just put it in this case to carry it.”

Phil looked at the case in front of him doubtfully. “That looks a little short for a Claymore, is it broken?”

“I don’t recognize you,” Tina chimed in. “I’ve never seen you on TV. Are you really an appraiser?” She eyed his handwritten sign suspiciously. “Maybe the twins can help us? Do you know the twins? They’re always on TV.”

Phil smiled tightly, “Yes, I am an appraiser. I was just requested at the last minute so I didn’t have a sign ready. And yes, I do know the twins,” referring to the two brothers who became quite popular on the PBS show. “But they specialize in American furniture and pottery, not medieval swords.”

“But we’ll be on TV right?” Tina insisted.

“It all depends on the segment producer. Why don’t I look at the sword and we’ll start from there.”

Rick zipped open the case while Phil put on a pair of white linen gloves. “We got it at a garage sale. Some guy had a bunch of armor and stuff.

Phil looked in the case. “Oh, I see where the confusion is. This isn’t a Claymore, those have blades from 50-72 inches. This is a Broadsword; it’s got a double edged blade but is much shorter, only a 30-45 inch blade.”

“Is it valuable?” Tina peered over her husband’s shoulder.

“Let me take a better look.” Phil held up the sword to the light, he saw wear on the blade, cuts and chips along both sides of the blade. “The size and shape are consistent with 13th century Scotland.”

Tina squealed, “We’re rich, Rick!”

As Phil peered closer at the nicks along the blade. He saw that the blade had indeed been used, often and recently. He ran his hands along the hilt. “The Shagreen, these leather wrappings, they're not the right timeline. Much more modern,” Phil hummed to himself, calculating dates and eras.

Finally, shaking his head Phil said to them, "I'm sorry. This is a reproduction. I'd say from one of the movie prop replica houses. The style is right, but the tanning of the leather used is modern and the method of forging is different, more mass produced. You say you got it at a garage sale where there was other armor?"

Rick looked disappointed, "Yeah, he had a bunch of stuff. Shields, rattan swords, chainmail."

"Ah," Phil said, packing away the sword. "Probably a re-enactor. Maybe someone who goes to the local Renaissance Faires. I'd say they probably spent $300-400 for the piece. So if you spent less then you did well. It's well used, but still great for decorating your basement bar."

"I paid $50 for it." Rick looked cheered at the thought of it hanging above his bar, as he took back the case. Tina still wasn't pleased as they walked away. "I still think he isn't a real appraiser. We should get back on line and see if the twins can help us."

Next to him Patricia snickered. "Well, she was a charmer."

"My kingdom, my kingdom for a legitimate sign," Phil laughed.

The afternoon progressed much the same, with a few exceptions. The teenager whose grandfather had carved a miniature Trebuchet was fun.  The woman with reproduction armor, probably from the same garage sale that Rick and Tina had gone to, was friendlier and less aggravated at her find. She was just happy to be there.

He and Patricia broke for lunch together and ducked across the way to the Market for some cheese steaks, and some mild flirting on her part, before settling for the rest of the day. Even if the producer got enough segment clips for the show, they still appraised items till 6pm.

By 5:30pm, the crowds had dwindled and Phil was bored. Patricia Holmes, whom Phil had found out that was her real name, "With a name like mine, what else am I going to read?", had packed it up around 4:00pm, as she had to drive to upstate NY. She hadn't really had anything to appraise all day, except for one man in a Deerstalker who insisted he had the actual medical bag of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, despite it being made of vinyl and displaying the initials JLM, MD."

Just as he was about to crumble his handmade sign and toss it in the bin, Tracy the intern called his name. "This one's for you Phil!" she shouted, giving an exaggerated thumbs up behind the guy's back.

And boy was there a reason for that thumbs up. Approaching Phil was probably the most gorgeous guy he'd ever seen. Cropped sandy blonde hair, startling blue eyes that crinkled at the edges. He seemed familiar to Phil, maybe he was a model. He wasn't GQ handsome, more the rough edged swagger type though. And muscles, oh dear god the muscles. There was a reason Patricia's flirting didn't work on Phil.

He was carrying something on his shoulder wrapped in a blanket. It was large, oddly shaped and looked like it was heavy, but this guy carried it like it was nothing.

"Hey," the man said, placing the item carefully on the table in front of Phil.

"Hey," Phil squeaked. Mortified, he cleared his throat and looked away from those stunning blue eyes.

"This was a gift from a friend. I want to see what its worth and maybe set up an auction."

Phil nodded as he unwrapped the item from its blanket cocoon, attempting a more professional demeanor until he saw what lay beneath and gasped in delight. Phil reached quickly for the red card that lay at every appraiser table and waved it frantically signaling for a producer.

"What's that for? Do you think it's stolen or something?" the guy asked cautiously.

"No. Not at all. This is to signal we need to film a segment." Phil said, excitedly as he saw Tracy nod at him and speak into her headset.

"Really? It's that valuable?"

Phil narrowed his eyes, "Yes, it is, but then again you knew that didn't you? You know exactly what this is and I know who you are."

"Me?" the guy asked innocently.

"Yes you. Clint Barton, Worlds Greatest Marksman."

 

 


	2. A Golden Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little teaser to tide us over till Phil can appraise Clint's weapon.

Tracy trotted over, “Phil? What’s got you so worked up? You didn’t even take a minute to look at whatever he’s got. I’m not sure if we even have a segment left to film.”

“Bump someone. It’s impressive, and authentic. I know everyone wants to pack it in but this is definitely worth the camera time. Call the producer Tracy, please.” Phil was looking directly at the intern but could feel Barton’s eyes on him.

“I’d really appreciate it if you could.” Clint turned to the intern with bright blue eyes and a perfect puppy dog look. “There’s a story behind it all that will appeal to the viewers I think.”

Tracy couldn’t stand a chance, she smiled shyly, “I’ll do my best.” Tracy ran off to the operations booth set up on the far side of the convention center to work her magic with the producer.

“By the way, I’m Phil Coulson. I guess you can figure out that I specialize in Medieval Weaponry. Do you want to tell me why an Olympic Archer is looking to auction off one of the best preserved pieces of archery history?” Phil asked.

The blonde held out his hand, smiling. “Clint Barton, but you already knew that I guess. It’s a long story but hopefully one you’ll like.”

His hand was warm and calloused as Phil took it he felt a frizzle of electricity run between their palms. Clint’s hand tightened fractionally, indicating he felt it too. When he looked up at Clint the other man’s smile was flirtatious and Phil couldn’t help but smile back.

Tracy bounded back over to the table breaking the moment. “Ok Phil, we’re all set. We can take you and your friend here over to table A for filming. We need to get a few table shots of the… um, what is it exactly?”

“You can call it a crossbow for now.” Phil smirked at Clint. “We’ll go into more detail during the segment. We wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise for Mr. Barton here.”

Clint chuckled, “Well, I can’t wait to hear what you’ve got to say about my piece.”

Phil blushed at the blatant innuendo while Tracy looked on in interest.

“Well we’ve got to get the two of you into some makeup and get lighting tests done. Not that you need any makeup.” Tracy eyed Clint up. “Let’s get moving Phil.” She called over her shoulder already hustling towards Table A.

Phil carefully picked up the crossbow within its blanket, it was definitely heavy, around 30lbs. Clint was watching him, Phil assumed to make sure he was being careful with the item.

“Well, looks like you’ve got some muscles under that suit jacket.” Clint said. 

Phil quirked an eyebrow, “Do I look frail to you?”

Clint’s eyes roamed Phil’s physique, “Nope. Not one bit breakable. But it might be fun to try.”

Phil laughed and shooed Clint on, “Get going you. Appraisal now, flirting later.”

Clint walked on ahead, “Will there be a later?” he asked over his shoulder, catching Phil eyeing his ass.

“Yup.”


	3. For What It's Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the inner workings of Antiques Roadshow and I've done the research as best I could for Clint's weapon. *snickers*
> 
> I've added what an Arbalest looks like at the bottom.

After a bit of fussing Clint and Phil were seated at the familiar blue clothed table. Phil repeatedly shuffling his note cards and alternately squinting each time a lighting tech changed a filter.

Clint looked casual and at ease. “Maybe if you put on your glasses?” he said.

Phil looked up from his cards. “Huh?”

“Your glasses. I saw you wearing them when you were inspecting the crossbow. Maybe they’ll help your eyes with the lighting glare. And you look good in them.”

“I do?” Phil reached in his pocket for the thick black glasses, gaining instant relief from the glare once he put them on. “I always thought they made me look old.”

“Not at all. Well, maybe distinguished, professorish, but not old. Glasses are sexy.” Clint smiled.

Tracy rolled her eyes, having overheard. “Oh will you two give it a rest. We’re almost ready.”

First she fussed with Clint’s clip on microphone, patting his chest. Then she rechecked Phil’s. “Nice muscles,” she whispered in his ear conspiratorially. “Guess we’re not seeing you for drinks after the taping.”

Phil looked at Clint who smirked back. “Probably not,” he agreed.

“Lucky bastard,” Tracy said, patting Phil’s shoulder and moving out of filming frame.

“We’re ready in 5….” The segment producer signaled the countdown and Phil and Clint sat taller in their seats.

“I can’t tell you how excited I was when I’d seen what you had brought in,” Phil began the typical spiel for the show. “This is an amazing piece in the history of warfare. Are you aware of what you have here?”

Clint leaned his forearms on the table, a perfect way to show off his biceps in his short sleeved tight t-shirt. “Actually, yes, I know what it is now. But not when I first saw it. It’s a German Arbalest, but I’m not sure of its time, I think 13th century.”

“You are right, it is a German Arbalest, which is a type of crossbow. Although an Arbalest is much larger than the medieval crossbow and nearly twice the size of today’s crossbow. But you’d know about that, wouldn’t you? Because part of this Arbalest’s appraisal is about you, yourself and how you acquired this piece.” 

Clint looked surprised and bashful, although he had to know this was coming, considering Phil had recognized him. “Uh, yeah. I guess. When I was a kid, around 10 or so, I was in Boys Town in Iowa, sort of where the unadoptable go. Kinda a rough kid, with a rough start. I was a bit of a loner and would climb trees and just stay there all day. I would pitch rocks and things at the squirrels or birds in flight. I could hit them every time. Completely the wrong thing to do, by the way, I do not in any way think this was a cool way to act.” Clint took a pause in his story.

Phil jumped in, “But that’s what got you set on your course, isn’t it?” indicating he really did know Clint’s background.

“Yes. One of the mentors caught me, and after I’d gotten the scolding of a lifetime, he brought me into his office off the gymnasium. There up on the wall were crossbows, longbows and a load of archery awards and this.” Clint indicated the bow. “I couldn’t wait to get my hands on it and I didn’t even know what it was, it was so different from the other bows.”

“Because of the Cranequin, the winch here.” Phil pointed to an area on the crossbow. “These two handles wind the pull allowing for a greater tensile strength and therefore when the steel bolt or arrow was fired, it had much greater strength and accuracy, up to ten times more. And the Cranequin is what marks it as German; the French and English had a different pull crank. It was one-handed and sat up higher although all three had the foot brace which was added in the 12th century.”

Clint nodded. “I hadn’t a clue that it was valuable when I first saw it. I just knew I wanted it.”

“And obviously you got it, but how?”

“Mr. Dubois, the mentor from Boys Town made a bet with me.”

“And what was that bet?” Phil asked.

“He said that if I could put more awards on that wall than he did, I could have it.”

“And you did, didn’t you? Because what our audience isn’t aware of is that you’re an Olympic gold medal winner for longbow, and considered the World’s Greatest Marksman with a crossbow.” Phil was nearly gushing.

Clint smiled self depreciatingly. “Well, I’ve been lucky in my life. But now it’s time to give back. And that’s why I’m here. While I loved having this piece, it’s time to give some other rough kid a chance. I want to see what it’s worth and maybe put it up for auction to benefit a local group of kids I’ve been mentoring in archery. They’re good, and I want to sponsor them with JOAD, the Junior Olympic Archery Development program, but that means sending them away, providing housing, food, lessons. That adds up.”

Phil was amazed. “That’s incredible,” he said. “It’s quite a story and I’m sure your kids are going to go places with someone like you in their corner.”

Clint looked pleased at the compliment, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Thanks. That…that means a lot to me.”

“Wrap it up.” Phil could hear the producer’s voice in his ear.

Straightening in his seat, attempting a more professional mien, Phil leaned forward, “Well your kids are definitely going to be pleased. This truly belongs in a museum. It’s a perfectly preserved piece, I would estimate its age at around 1230-1270.  We may need further authentication for an auction, but I’d conservatively estimate this piece at about seventy thousand dollars. At auction, it could go for upwards of a hundred thousand, if you have the right buyers.

 


	4. Is There a Future in Carbon Dating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks, buns & dating (carbon).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not an expert in carbon dating, the Olympics or the Persian Gulf. Wiki is my friend until she isn't.

About two hours later, Clint and Phil finally leave the convention center floor. The show had several reputable insurance companies available for those people stunned over their new-found wealth and in need of immediate help. Clint, with Phil’s advice and assistance, had insured the Arbalest, had it professionally packed and sent to a special lab for carbon dating.

“This way, we’re almost there. Trust me you’ll love the pork buns,” Clint said over his shoulder as they wove in and out the late day crowds on 13th Street. 

Phil restrained from a ‘bun’ joke as he trailed behind Clint, but just barely. “I would have been happy at one of the Market Bars. We didn’t have to go somewhere spec…” Phil stopped and stared at what looked like a boarded up storefront.

“Down here.” Clint grabbed Phil’s hand and dragged him down an alley filled with graffiti on the walls.

“Um… what is this place we’re going anyway?” Phil asked, looking around suspiciously. 

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna love it. We’re going straight back to the outdoor bar, the restaurant is usually full up.”

“If you’re sure.”

Just before they got to the door of the bar Clint backed Phil into the wall, their hands still linked. “Oh, I’m sure.” His eyes roamed up and down Phil’s suit clad body.

Phil raised an eyebrow, even as his heart sped up. “Don’t get cocky. I am not a sure thing.”

Clint grinned. “I didn’t say you. I meant the buns.”

“Mmmm hmmm.” Phil snorted, sliding around Clint he grabbed the door of the bar and held it open.

“Welcome to the Graffiti Bar.” Clint waved his arm expansively, showing off not just the bar, but the pull of his shirt across his muscles and Phil was definitely looking. It was small, open air venue. Gaudy long tables with spray painted works that confirmed the bar’s name surrounded them. 

“Hey Clint!” The bartender waved to Clint. “We’re full up at the bar but since you’ve got a guest you can take the corner by the window. I’ll get someone over to you in a sec.”

“Regular?” Phil asked as they moved towards a corner high table with a beautiful view up into the stars as twilight fell.

“Yeah, I don’t live far away and this place has great Korean. Oh shit! I didn’t even ask if you like Korean. Oh man.” Clint facepalmed.

Phil chuckled. “Well you mentioned pork buns several times so I did have a clue. And I do like Korean, so it’s all good.”

Clint peeked out at Phil between his fingers. “Seriously?” 

Phil nodded, smiling. Clint was adorable as well as hot. Before they could speak again, a pretty girl came over with a basket of food and placed it in the center of the table.

“Your regular starter, Clint. Crispy Brussel Sprouts. I didn’t want to assume drinks in case you and your friend wanted to share a Scorpion.”

“Excuse me?” Phil asked.

“Oh God, yes, please tell me you like sweet drinks that will kick your ass,” Clint enthused, pointing to the menu under Scorpion Bowl. “I love them, but they’re so big I can’t drink one by myself. Even if I’m walking home, I’ll still be smashed.”

Phil looked at the different types of drinks listed. “I’m game. Pick your favorite and we can share it. But I’ve got a bit of a drive to get home tonight so tell your friend at the bar to go easy on us.”

Clint grinned. “Well there’s nothing that says you have to go home tonight. I did mention I lived nearby right?”

Phil glared at Clint, a slight flush to his cheeks and turned to the now very interested waitress. “We’ll have two of everything on your happy hour menu and double that on the pork buns.” He looked up at Clint. “Someone highly recommends them.”

The waitress nodded to Phil, “Man knows what he wants. How about you? What’s your poison?”

Clint eyed Phil, almost daring him, “We’ll take the Mid-Town Punch, and a couple of OC Lagers to go with the pork buns.”

 

***  
“So tell me about this lab we sent the Arbalest to. I thought you couldn’t carbon date steel.” Clint asked, sipping on his beer.

Phil raised an eye at the informed question. “That’s true, you can only carbon date organic material. But that leaves us with the wooden stock, the whalebone spring plates and the sinew wrappings.”

Clint looked worried. “They’re not going to take it apart are they?”

“No, not at all. The lab should be able to do the dating from minuscule scrapings. There won’t be any damage done and the carbon dating will increase the value if my findings are confirmed. I’m friends with the lab manager, Bruce Banner. I sent him a note with my initial appraisal. I asked him to hurry it along as you’re looking to auction it off as soon as possible. I was right about that, wasn’t I?”

“You bet. I’m hoping to send three of my archers to JOAD this fall. While I can hold my own financially, I can’t afford to pay for their housing and tutoring so they keep their grades up.”

“I suppose the myth of Olympic sponsorship is just that?” Phil asked.

“Well, I doubt you’re going to see an archer on a box of Wheaties. Even with the Hunger Games being so popular. But at least it’s got spoiled rich kids wanting private tutors.”

“You mean spoiled rich kids like Kate Bishop? I saw her compete in London. She was what, 19? Took home the Bronze for Women’s that’s pretty good for a spoiled rich kid,” Phil said.

“Kate’s an anomaly. Seriously, she became an Olympic athlete to defy her father, if you can believe that. He wants her to be another spoiled socialite like her sister. But she’s made for so much more. Most talented student I’ve ever had. If she keeps it up, she’s a shoo-in in for gold next time. Hell, I was only coaching her 9 months before London. She probably could have gotten there without my help.”

“I doubt that. You’ve competed in FIVE Olympics! You made history! I remember first seeing you at Seoul, you were a kid back then,” Phil enthused. 

“And you were what? An old man? I don’t think so.” Clint smiled.

A shadow crossed over Phil’s face briefly, “In ’88 I was in the Persian Gulf.”

“’88? I thought that war didn’t start till 91.”

Phil took another swig of his beer. “Yeah. The 100 Days War. That was in ’91. I was there for that, too. But before that it was Operation Earnest Will. We were protecting Kuwaiti oil tankers in the Gulf, our ships got shot at repeatedly. Couple of years later and I’m back like we didn’t miss a day.”

“So you were in the Navy? Still got your sailor’s hat?” Clint asked hopefully.

Phil grunted. “Marine, thankyouverymuch, Ooorah! And you’d faint dead away seeing me in my dress blues.”

“I’d rather see you out of them.”

The waitress was back with more plates before Phil could reply. “Here you go. More Pork Bao Buns and the Scorpion Bowl, enjoy!”

Phil eyed the pink fishbowl, and seriously, it was a fishbowl filled with….pink. “You weren’t kidding about the size of this think were you?”

“C’mon, big strong Marine like you. You can knock this back easy.” 

“I’m not that easily goaded. And besides, you were the one who said he needed my help to drink it.”

Clint handed him a straw. “Then by all means, let’s drink.”

****

After having eaten most of the small platters of Pork and Chicken Bao Buns and lettuce wraps, Phil and Clint were pleasantly feeling the effects of the Scorpion Bowl.

“Well, you weren’t kidding. This place is great, and so is the fishbowl. I’ll have to remember it the next time I’m in town,” Phil said.

“Well there are plenty of places in town just as great. I’d be happy to show them to you.” Clint smiled warmly, with just an edge of flirty.

Phil smiled blithely ignoring the banter. “Before we get to that, why don’t we discuss your auction? I can get you in touch with a few reputable auction houses. They can get the ball rolling for you. The big ones like Sotheby’s and Christies may not have an opening in their schedule immediately. But there are some lesser New York houses that will do good by you. It’s all a matter of advertising to the right buyers.”

Clint frowned, “Other auction houses? Wouldn’t you be conducting the auction?”

“Me?” Phil asked. “I’m small potatoes, I can’t get you the attention you need.”

“Well, wouldn’t the episode on the show get me the attention I need? Honestly, that’s what I was hoping for.”

“Well, it will certainly help, but I’m not sure if the episode will air in time. I’m sure we can contact some media outlets about it. Garner interest that way, human interest and such,” Phil replied.

Clint smiled. “See, you know what has to be done.”

“You do know that the auction house gets a cut right? Usually ten to twenty percent.”

“I figured there was some sort of fee. I’m not going to ask you not to charge because it’s for a cause.” Clint grabbed the last Pork bun to eat. “You are licensed for auction aren’t you?”

“Yes. Absolutely. I’ve conducted mostly estate auctions though, nothing of this big a historical significance.”

“That settles that. You’ll do the auction.” Clint was adamant.

“Um, ok. Well then I guess I’ll be doing the auction then. But I have a couple of rules when I take on a new client, and we’ve got a bit of a conundrum as a result.” Phil looked stymied.

“Okay… what’s the problem?” Clint asked cautiously.

“I never have sex with a client.”


	5. Compromising Positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned to have a chapter a week out to you and here is chapter 5 in just 10 days. Hopefully the rest of the story comes just as fast! Again thanks to AmazonX for the quick turn around on beta.

“I strongly protest this rule.”

“You’ve been saying that for the past hour,” Phil replied. They were walking to where he’d parked his car earlier that day, even though it was out of Clint’s way.

“I’m just sayin’. You make the rules, then you can break them.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Why?” Clint whined.

“We went over this when we mapped out the contract in the bar. There are huge amounts of money involved. Sex and money are a bad combination, and then we throw in the fact that this is a personal project for you and it’s a recipe for disaster. We can’t get involved.”

Clint looks pointedly at their clasped hands, he’d taken Phil’s hand blocks back and hadn’t been rejected. “Really?”

Phil stumbled to a stop outside the parking lot, looking stunned. “I… I didn’t even notice.”

Clint cocked his head. “You didn’t notice I was holding your hand for the last ten minutes? I’m pretty sure I should be insulted.”

“I don’t know.” Phil kept frowning at their hands. “It just… felt natural.” He awkwardly disentangled his hand pointing to his vehicle. “Um, that’s me over there.”

Clint could still feel the tingles in his palm. “Didn’t notice my ass.” he muttered, following Phil across the lot.

Phil stood next to a cargo van with the logo Morning Star Antiques, fumbling with his keys.

“We haven’t signed a contract yet.” Clint’s voice was close in his ear, causing Phil to shiver.

“No we haven’t, but this is a bad idea.”

Clint turned Phil around easily, his back to the side of the van. “Not from where I’m standing. Tell me something. If there weren’t the auction between us, what would you be doing right now?”

“You.” Phil’s eyes were dark, he could only push Clint away for so long. He was just as attracted. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Clint’s breath hitched as his eyes followed Phil’s tongue. His fingers flexed involuntarily around suit-clad biceps. “Well at least we can agree on something.” Clint said.

Phil’s hands grasped Clint’s hips and pulled him in closer. “Oh, there’s so much we agree on.”

“Fuck,” Clint groaned as the feel of Phil’s body sent fire through him.

Phil chuckled. “That’s not one of them.” He pushed Clint’s body off of him, but didn’t let go.

Clint glared. “So that’s how it is, you’re just a tease? No follow through.”

Phil’s hand wandered up Clint’s body slowly from his hip, fingers grazing Clint’s stomach, chest and arm, relishing that beautiful expanse of muscle, finally cupping the back of his neck. “I think I like teasing you. But trust me. I can back it up.” 

Phil tilted his head slightly and slotted his lips along Clint’s, they melded perfectly and Clint moaned softly into the kiss wrapping his arms around Phil's waist.

Phil coaxed Clint’s lips open easily, his tongue teasing and tasting. This wasn’t the kiss Phil had intended, he wanted it to be fierce and to intimidate. But the second he felt Clint’s soft lips beneath his it changed. Gentler, but no less passionate.

Clint’s hands slipped under Phil’s jacket, freely roaming his back as he tried to take control of the kiss, heating it up. His hips began an easy thrust, seeking friction, when Phil’s hand stilled him he whimpered in protest.

Phil tugged sharply away breaking the kiss, breathing hard. “Stop. We have to stop.”

“No, Phil, c’mon, this is crazy. I live just a few blocks from here. We can be in a bed in minutes. Fuck that, open your van and we’ll do it here. Don’t you want to fuck me? I want it. Bad.”

Phil wavered. The image of fucking Clint in the back of his van like they were teenagers sent heat flashing through his body. But he forcibly shook his head to clear it. “No. Listen to me.”

“Nuh-uh.” Clint latched on to a patch of skin under Phil’s chin. The sandpaper effect of tongue-on-stubble made Phil’s knees tremble.

"How…" Phil's voice cracked, "how about a compromise?"

"Does it involve me dropping to my knees here in the parking lot and sucking your cock?"

Phil's body shook. "Oh God yes! No! No. Stop." Phil finally extracting himself from Clint to stand a few feet away. "Thirty days."

Clint banged his head on the side of the van, sighing in frustration. "What?"

"If I can get the auction over within 30 days, then you're no longer my client. The rule won't apply."

"But what happens if you can't?"

"I'll nullify the contract and turn your bow over to another house."

"Wait. Gimmie a sec to get the blood back to my brain," Clint said. "Why would you do that?"

Phil's eyes raked Clint's body. "Reasons."

"Are you insane? You'd lose thousands of dollars."

"Do we have a compromise?"

"Can we seal it with a kiss?"


	6. Where There's a Will There's a Tony

“I just turned down sex with the hottest man on the planet.”

“Well helloooo, Jarhead! I don’t recall offering you sex so you must be mistaken.”

“Shit! Stark. What the hell are you doing picking up Pepper’s cell?” Phil cried.

“She walked away from her desk and I kindly came to her aide. Because I’m amazing that way. What’s this about you being offered sex? I thought you didn’t do the nasty, let alone have so much you can afford to turn it down. Tell me, tell me, do. I’m alternately horrified and intrigued.”

“Put Pepper on the phone.” Phil ground out.

“Oh sweetieeeee, you’re gay husband is on the phone!” Tony called.

Phil could hear the click of heels and muffled curses as Pep snatched the phone from her boss’s hand. “Oh God, Phil. What has he done now?”

“Me?!!” Phil could hear Tony in the background. “I did NOTHING! It’s him! He traumatized me! Go ahead! Ask him what he said to me!”

“Phil?” Pepper asked cautiously after hearing his groan into the phone.

“It’s true.” Phil sighed in defeat. “But it’s his fault for picking up your phone in the first place.”

“He was talking about S.E.X.!!!” Tony was still ranting in the background.

“What?” Pepper asked? “Seriously? You called me to talk about sex?”

“There’s a guy.” Phil was glad he was on the phone because he could feel himself blush.

“Oh really? Do tell.”

“NO! Do not tell! I don’t want my girlfriend sullied by your sordid tales,” Tony continued, his contribution to the call.

“I am not your girlfriend,” Pepper said for probably the thousandth time. It was an old argument.

“You’re a girl and you’re my friend. You are my friend, aren’t you, Pep?” Tony cajoled. 

"You have plenty of applicants for the position and you're very fond of interviewing them all."

"That's only because you keep turning me down."

“Anytime you two are done rehashing your non-relationship, I’ll be right here falling apart,” Phil said.

“Tony, leave the room,” Pepper said.

“What?!”

“Get out. Phil needs me and Lord knows he’s listened to me rant about you a million times. So get out, go get yourself a coffee or something. Try not to destroy anything while you’re gone.”

“Fine. I see where I stand,” Tony huffed, but Phil could hear his retreating steps.

“Ok, we’ve got about ten minutes before he’s back to pester me. What gives?”

“I’m in trouble.”

“I’m gathering that. Was what Tony said about sex true? What did you say?”

“I can’t believe I blurted that out. What was I thinking? I wasn't, that’s what. He’s never going to let me live that down.” Phil whined.

“Phil, you’re starting to babble like Tony.”

“HEY!”

“Well?”

Phil took a deep breath. “I met someone today.”

“Uh huh…”

“He is the hottest man on the planet and I turned down sex with him. That, by the way, is what I said to Tony when I thought it was you answering the phone.”

“Well…that is definitely something that will get Tony going, I’m even stunned. Seriously, you NEVER talk about your sex life. It’s practically nonexistent. Whatever one night stands you have, you don’t talk about. And relationships? You run far and fast. So what’s so special about this guy?” Pepper got right to it.

“I’ve jerked off to pictures of this guy in magazines when he was a kid!” Phil blurted out.

“WHOA! TMI!” Pepper exclaimed. “Please tell me he’s not STILL a kid. That you’re not some secret pedophile or something. Because Phil I’m starting to freak out.”

“NO! NO!! Fuck no!” Phil cursed. “That’s… that’s not what I meant! Oh God I really don’t have any blood left in my brain. He’s famous, he’s older now, still younger than me, but NOT that young! OH MY GOD NO!”

“Jesus Phil, don’t scare me like that,” Pepper said. “Ok, so NOT a kid, but younger. So you got a kink for twinks, big deal.”

“He is definitely not a twink. He’s over forty for fucks sake.”

“Well how am I to know when you start talking about jerking off to images of him as a kid? If he’s over forty, then that’s not much of an age difference Phil, you not even fifty yet.”

“Yet. I’ll be fifty in a few weeks. And don’t think I don’t know that freak of a boss of yours is planning something evil.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny anything Tony plans. Legally. I signed a paper and everything," Pepper swore. "Now, go on."

"Seriously, he's gorgeous. I don't have a clue what he sees in me."

"Do I have to do the whole 'have you got a mirror' speech? Cuz' that's getting older than you." Pepper said.

Phil sighed. "I just…Ok, I know I'm not a bad catch. But c'mon, he's famous, for crying out loud."

"When you say famous, how famous? Kardashian-glory-seeking-fame-whore-famous or legit-famous?” Pepper had dealt with her share of the former because of Tony. She didn't want to have to protect someone else from them as well.

“He’s an Olympic medalist in Archery,” Phil said proudly.

“Wow! Ok, earned-it-famous. I’m assuming Olympic athlete equals hot.”

“So very, very hot,” Phil agreed. “But not just that, he’s funny, and sweet and he cares. He’s trying to raise money for kids to go to the Junior Olympic Archery Development camp. Jesus, we held hands while he walked me to my van!”

“Sounds perfect,” Pepper said. “What’s the problem?”

“He’s a client,” Phil sighed.

“Uh oh.”

“Yep.”

“You and your rules,” Pepper said. “Exactly how much of a client is he? Is he buying or selling?”

“He has an Arbalest, a medieval crossbow that he wants to auction off for the money for the kids. It’s worth a lot of money.”

Pepper frowned into the phone. “But you don’t do auctions.”

“He trusts me. I did the initial appraisal and we got a filmed segment on Roadshow.”

“Phil! Ohmygod!! You finally got a segment! I’m so thrilled for you!”

Phil grinned into the phone at his friend’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, I’m kinda pleased at that.”

“Ok, so you’re obviously not going to break your rules, so what are you going to do?”

“I told him if I can’t get his auction up and done in thirty days, I’ll void the contract and put him in touch with another auction house sowecanhavesex.” Phil’s voice was quiet.

“…. WHAT?!?” Pepper exclaimed. “Are you out of your mind?! You’re not stupid rich like Tony that you can throw away a big ticket commission like that. For sex?!? Phil what is wrong with you? You NEVER think with your dick.”

Phil groaned. “I know. I KNOW! I…I just, God Pep, this could be big. I can’t even tell you what I’m feeling and it’s not all about sex. But, oh God the sex is going to be awesome.”

“Well you better get your ass in gear and get that auction going.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Oh Luuuuccccyyyy! I’m HO-EM!” Phil could hear Tony bellow over the phone.

“And that’s my cue,” Pepper said. “Call me tomorrow. I’ll see if I can help get the word around for your auction, maybe strategize marketing.”

“I just pulled up outside my place. I needed you on the line to make sure I didn’t turn around and drive back to Philly. I love you. Tell the playboy to stop fucking around and get you a ring, a big one.”

Pepper laughed. “I love you, too.”

Phil could hear Tony bellow “Hey!” as the call disconnected.

*** 

Phil stepped into his bedroom having not bothered turning on any lights in the apartment. Instead just dropping his things at the door and heading for bed. The only light was from his phone as he texted Clint.

Phil smiled as he remembered their parting kiss.

"Hey, text me that you got home ok will you?" Clint asked.

"It might be late," Phil said.

"Doesn't matter. I want to know you got home ok and that you're safe. Please?"

Phil smiled, pleased at how it felt that someone was worried about him. "Sure."

Phil: Just walked in. Home safe and sound.

Clint: Great! Glad you're ok. Interested in a little 'conversation'? ;)

Phil: We are not sexting. Go to sleep.

Clint: (sending attachment)

Clint: gonna be a LONG HARD 30 days.

Phil stumbled as he opened the attachment and realized it was a picture of Clint's long and hard dick.

"You ain't kiddin." he said.


	7. Been through the fire and the rain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! Still have the amazing AmazonX doin the beta (EVEN ON HER BIRTHDAY!!)

“Two weeks, that’s the fastest I can do it,” Bruce said.

“Is that two weeks from today? You got the crossbow nearly a week ago already. C’mon, I know you can work faster than that,” Phil cajoled into his phone.

“Do you want it done right? Do you want someone to question the authenticity when it goes to auction?”

“No.”

“Then stop pestering me and let me do my job. I dropped everything to do this rush for you. I even missed dinner last night with the family.” Bruce sounded annoyed.

“Ha! See there, that last line tripped your bluff. I know for a fact Betty’s father is visiting and you’d use any excuse to skip a ‘family dinner’.” Phil sounded smug.

“Bite me.”

“I’ve tried. You won’t let me.”

“Seriously, why am I friends with you?” Bruce sighed in defeat.

“Just get the tests done as soon as possible. My sex life depends on it.”

“Eww.”

Phil was laughing when his doorbell rang. “Shit! He’s early.”

“Who’s early?” Bruce asked.

“Clint. He’s almost a half hour early! He and Pepper are coming over to brainstorm about the auction. Pepper texted me that she’s at the coffee shop down on Main getting fuel for us. But I wasn’t expecting Clint this early. I’m naked!”

“Ugh! I didn’t need to know that.” Bruce complained.

“I was just out of the shower when I called you for an update on the carbon dating.” Bruce could hear Phil running around, putting on clothes he assumed.

The doorbell chimed again. “I’m coming!” Phil shouted. “Gotta go, Bruce. Work harder, work faster, avoid the father-in-law!”

Bruce looked at the disconnected call. “Goodbye to you, too.”

***   
The doorbell rang a third time as Phil ran barefoot and bare chested towards his door, having only had time to put on a pair of jeans. “I said I’m coming!” he shouted as he yanked the door open.

“Well you’re certainly breathing hard.” Clint smirked, then his eyes took in Phil’s naked chest, salivating. “Can’t say I’m sorry for rushing you. That’s quite a view.”

Phil blushed and held open the door for Clint. “Come in. You’re early. I just got out of the shower.”

“We could go back in.” 

“No, Pepper is just down the street getting coffee.”

“Does that mean there was a possibility of shower sex?”

Phil rolled his eyes at Clint, turning towards his bedroom. “Check back in thirty days. Meanwhile let me get my shirt and shoes. Make yourself at home.”

Clint turned to watch Phil walk away and couldn’t help his gasp.

Phil froze, realizing that his back was exposed. Damn him for letting his guard down. “I’ll cover it,” he said dejectedly.

“Phil, no, stop, don’t go. My God what happened?” Clint tried to look at Phil’s back but it was firmly turned from his view.

“The end of my career as a marine.” Phil’s voice was flat. Clint had glimpsed a long angry scar down Phil’s spine with spattering of pocket scars all over his back. “Guess I’m not really much of a looker from behind. I’ll understand if you want to end this now. It’s been fun. I’ll turn over your auction and I promise to get you someone good.”

“Wait, what?” Clint was confused. “Do you really think I’m that fucking shallow? That you were obviously injured in a violent way, you think I’m worried about how your back looks?” Clint got up in Phil’s face.

“Others have been,” Phil said quietly. 

“I’m not,” Clint replied, turning Phil around his fingers danced along the scar causing Phil to shiver.  
“Am I hurting you?”  
“No, the nerves are mostly dead along the spine. It’s just…”

“It’s what?” Clint’s lips grazed Phil’s back, following the path of shrapnel that destroyed the previously smooth skin.

“Oh God,” Phil sighed, and leaned into the touch. “It’, it’s just that…people avoid touching my back.”

“I won’t.” Clint said. “These scars are a testament to you. To your bravery.”

“What…makes you think I was brave? I could have been running away. The scars are on my back after all.”

Clint turned Phil around in his arms, his palms now a heavy, comforting weight on Phil's back. “I may not know you well yet, but I’m sure you’re not a coward. Whatever it was, you were willing to die for it."

"Thank you," Phil said, leaning his head on Clint's shoulder, reveling in the warm caresses up and down his back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It wasn't that daring actually. There was a munitions demo and a stupid jackass civilian weapons contractor thought he could make it better. He accidentally got caught in the crossfire of the automation sequence. I grabbed him and got him into the bunker just as the explosion went off. My back bore the brunt of it."

Clint's arms tightened forcefully. "You could have been killed."

Phil shrugged into Clint's shoulder, hiding his face. Nobody ever talked about his back.

"How long was it before you could walk?"

Phil was startled by the questions, and the genuine concern in Clint's voice. "I had eight major surgeries. My spine is practically titanium. I set off all the airport alarms. Kinda fun actually," he chuckled, trying to play it off.

Clint cupped Phil's face and looked into his eyes. "You are amazing," he said.

Phil squirmed under the scrutiny. 

Clint began placing small kisses all over Phil's face making him giggle. "Amazing. Fantastic. Sexy. Funny. Handsome. Charming. Strong. Beautiful." Finally, Clint got to Phil's lips and the kiss turned from playful to full of heat and want and need. Clint needed to show Phil how much he meant to him even though they weren't really an item yet. He needed Phil to know that he was desired, and possibly even more.

As Clint deepened the kiss Phil moaned, taking pleasure in the feel of Clint's hands. 

Clint began teasing Phil's skin, nipping at his lips and neck. Clint's fingers pinched Phil's nipples harshly only to replace his fingers with his lips, licking and sucking. "Let me," Clint said as Phil gasped. "Let me do this. Let me make you feel alive."

Phil couldn't reply. He was lost in a haze of desire and feelings he didn't want to explore.

"Please Phil, this isn't about the rules or the auction. It isn't about me. It's just about you." Clint's hands slipped lower across Phil's abdomen and he gasped. "Let me give you pleasure." Clint's deft fingers undid the button of Phil's jeans and slowly lowered his zipper.   
"Clint..." Phil moaned as the other man's hand slipped into his jeans and grasped Phil's hard cock. "We shouldn't..."

"No," Clint said. "No thinking. Just let me." Sinking to his knees in front of Phil, pulling the other man's jeans down as he went. Clint's mouth began to water as he brushed his face against Phil's heat, he inhaled the musky aroma and darted his tongue out to lap around the purpled crown of Phil's erection, pulling animal noises out of the other man.

"Yes. Oh God yes. Do it. Please Clint do it. Suck my cock..."

 

"OH MY GOD AUUUUGGGHHHH!!! OH GOD JARHEAD'S GETTING HEAD!! OH MY GOD I'M BLIND!" Tony screeched and flailed around the room with one hand clamped firmly over his eyes.


	8. With Friends Like You....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, there was work, and fireworks, and birthday celebrating for my beta AmazonX.  
> There's a lot of exposition going on here. Ya gotta know where they're coming from right?

Tony’s outburst startled both Phil and Clint. Phil folded in on himself to cover his nakedness but Clint was in the way. As Phil bent down Clint attempted to rise causing them to butt heads and landing Clint on his ass.

“Jesus Christ Tony!! Can’t you fucking knock??!!” Phil exclaimed.

“The door was OPEN! Open!! Why did you have the door open when you’re getting a blowjob?” Tony bellowed from the hallway, where he managed to escape.

“I wasn't, we weren’t…oh God.” Phil reached a hand down to help Clint up after he’d pulled up his jeans. “I’m so so sorry,” he whispered to Clint.

“Friend of yours?”

“No! Not now, not ever.”

“I can hear you!”

Phil stomped to the hallway and yanked Tony inside. “What the hell are you doing here, Tony?”

“Same thing I always do, Jarhead, I followed Pepper.” Tony looked Clint over and then back to a still bare chested Phil. “Sorry to interrupt.” He smirked.

“I doubt that. Let me finish getting dressed.” Phil turned towards his bedroom again. “Do not speak to Clint. At all.”

“Hey!”

“Feel free to punch him in the face,” Phil said as he passed Clint.

“HEY!”

Clint smiled as he watched Phil’s retreating back. He was frustrated but had a feeling that Phil was even more so. He was forming a plan to fix that.

“Tony Stark.” Tony’s hand appeared before Clint pulling his attention back into the room.

“Clint Barton.” 

“So… I noticed, um. Well.”

“I’m sure you noticed a lot. But for sake of self-preservation you probably shouldn't mention it around Phil.” Clint chuckled.

“Speaking of self-preservation, what I ‘noticed’ was that Phil didn’t have a shirt on,” Tony said pointedly.

“Is there a problem with that?” Clint asked.

“You tell me. Do the scars on Phil’s back bother you? Because if they do, we’re going to have a very big problem.” Tony’s voice was actually menacing.

Clint blinked at Tony’s tone. “First off, if I have a problem with Phil’s back, then it’s something that’s our business, not yours.” Clint raised his hand to stop Tony’s retort. “Secondly, no I do not have any problem with Phil’s back or front as I was attempting to show him when you interrupted. And don’t think I’m gonna forgive that anytime soon.”

“Don’t think because he’s a badass Marine that he’s got no feelings.” Tony’s voice was low and serious.

Clint tilted his head at the other man questioningly. “Is this supposed to be the shovel talk?”

“Shovels are so messy. And that's more Pepper's style. Well, actually, stiletto heels to the balls is more her style. I prefer other options. Like an off the cuff remark to the media about how I was at a party full of cocaine, steroids and certain Olympic athletes back in the 90’s, or maybe I just invest in some awesome buildings in Philadelphia and accidentally knock them down. You didn’t like that purple kitchen of yours did you?”

“You’d really do that wouldn't you?”

“Let me make myself clear, despite the attitude that Coulson gives me, I would do whatever it takes to make sure he’s happy,” Tony said.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess you’re the asshole weapons manufacturer that nearly got him killed. You’re the reason his back is like that and yet, you’re still in his life. To me, that’s just one more tick in the Phil is amazing column.  
”  
Tony’s jaw dropped. “He told you?”

Clint felt smug, “Yes. Believe it or not we actually talk. And I genuinely like him and want to see where it goes after the auction.”

Before Tony could reply Phil walked back into the room fully dressed. “I hear talking. I told you not to speak Stark.”

“He spoke first.”

“Did not!”

Phil side eyed the both of them. “Please don’t encourage his childish behavior,” he begged of Clint.

“TONY!” All three men winced at the screech.

“In here, Sweetums!” Tony bellowed while Phil muttered something about neighbors and Sunday morning.

Pepper appeared carrying a cardboard tray of coffees. “You were supposed to wait for me outside the coffee shop,” she scolded.

“This is outside the coffee shop. Outside, down the street, around the corner, up a flight of stairs,” Tony replied smugly at the loophole.

Phil growled at Tony and walked past him, kissing Pepper on the cheek. Grabbing one of the cups, he asked her. “Why is he here?”

Pepper shook her head and sighed, “I couldn’t shake him once he found out I was meeting Clint today. I’m Pepper Potts by the way. Please ignore everything Tony says, that’s a standard disclaimer for everyone.” Pepper directed her comments to Clint and held out her hand with a friendly smile.

"Thanks," Clint said clasping her hand. "I'll keep that in mind." He looked over at Tony who was giving him the 'I've got my eye on you' hand signal.

"Tony, behave or go sit in the car," Pepper said handing him one of the cups from the tray that he happily snatched from her grasp and slurped greedily despite it being hot.

"Pepper, why are you caffinating him? We've had this discussion about Tony on coffee in my shop," Phil said.

"Oohh, are we going down in the shop again? Can I play with your big bad sword, Jarhead?" Tony batted his eyes at Phil.

"Caramel Macchiato with two shots of espresso." Pepper handed Clint one of the cups from the tray.

"How did you know how I take my coffee? Phil doesn't even know how I take my coffee." Clint looked to Phil perplexed who just shrugged.

"It's her thing,” Tony said, now sprawled on Phil's couch. "She always knows what kind of coffee someone likes, or not coffee as a certain biochemist specializing in carbon dating knows."

Phil looked to Pepper who filled him in. "We assumed you sent the crossbow to Bruce. I sent him a package of his favorite tea blend from India."

"Well, he didn't mention that when I was on the phone with him earlier. He had me bribing him six ways to Sunday to speed up the tests." He turned to Clint, "he says it may be another two weeks still."

"He's yanking your chain," Tony said.

"What?" Phil asked.

"He's done with the testing. Well, the accelerated testing is complete. He's still doing the gas counting and liquid scintillation. That probably won't be done till Tuesday."

Phil narrowed his eyes at Tony. “How do you know this?”

“I bought his lab months ago. He was complaining to me at the last party he and Betty were at, which by the way you ditched us on, that the lab refuses to give him the proper tools he needs to continue his research. So I bought the lab and gave him the additional funding.”

“Did you know about this?” Phil asked Pepper.

“He did buy a lab, I just didn’t realize it was the one Bruce worked at. I totally missed that. How did I miss that?”

“You were in Beijing for the telecom conference for the new phone. You only got the acquisition papers to sign.” Tony turned to Phil and Clint. “You’re welcome, by the way. The crossbow is authentic."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Fine, whatever. At least we can set up the auction. Pepper, what ideas do you have?" Phil asked now ignoring Tony.

"I have a few ideas but the best one I have involves Clint."

"Me? How?" Clint asked.

Pepper walked over to Phil's dining room table and set her laptop case down and started to pull out some files. "Well, I was thinking of setting up a fundraiser as well as an auction. Get the socialite crowd behind it. If Clint can get some of his fellow Olympians to come out for the event and do some schmoozing for a good cause, then we can probably raise as much for the cause as the auction."

"I don't really travel in the elite Olympic circles. Natasha will do it for me. She's Russian; do they have to all be American athletes? Then there's Rogers, he's the poster boy for All American, Decathlon winner, he loves a good cause, then there's the big blonde from Norway. Oh and Kate, she knows how to act at these things," Clint mused. "Yeah, I can get a few." 

"And that's where I come in," Tony boasted from the couch.

"Oh God no, please tell me you didn't..." Phil pled with Pepper.  
"Well, where else are you going to get a penthouse in New York for free to host it in?" Pepper shrugged.

"I need more coffee for this." Phil walked into his kitchen with Tony bouncing behind him. "OOOh yes, more coffee!"

Clint looked at Pepper, "Are they always like this?"

Pepper nodded, finally sipping her own coffee, "Ever since I met Phil, when I was in college. He was still recovering from his back surgeries and often had to use a wheelchair. Tony would push him around in it whenever he came to visit despite it being the top of the line and motorized. Tony had ramps built all over campus and Phil was annoyed because he felt helpless and hated the spotlight that his injury put on him."

"That must have been tough," Clint commiserated. 

"Phil is the strongest person I know and Tony is a close second."

"Tony?" Clint scoffed.

Pepper turned on Clint instantly. "You have no idea the life that Tony has lived. The fact that someone who didn't even know him went out of his way and saved his life was damn near as traumatic for Tony as it was for Phil. You see what everyone sees. The party playboy, someone with no morals, a war monger. You've certainly got no room to judge others just because you won a medal. Alcoholic and drug using parents, a criminal for a brother. Tell me how many foster homes did you run away from before they put you in Boys Town? According to what I've found out it was either Boys Town or Juvie. You've got no room to talk about..."

"PEPPER!" Phil had come back to see if Clint and Pepper wanted more coffee mid-rant. "According to what you've found out? Did you do a background check on my boyfri…um, on Clint?" Phil was angry as he approached her. "You had NO right to do that. When the hell will you two learn to leave my private life just that? Private."

Clint was shocked, he wasn't sure if it was from Phil yelling or almost being called boyfriend. "HEY!" Clint yelled. "Phil calm down. Everyone calm down. It's ok." He turned to Pepper. "I get why you did it. You care about him. He already knew I was in Boys Town, but I would have appreciated being able to tell him about my family in my own time and my own way. But you thought I was attacking Tony so you went on the offensive." Tony's head swiveled and his mouth formed an 'O' but for once, he was speechless.

Clint walked over to Phil and took his hand. "Hey, she's your best friend and she loves you. Don't be hard on her if she wants to protect you. Trust me, there's a crazy redheaded Russian just dying to threaten you."

Phil took a deep breath and looked over Clint's shoulder to a sheepish Pepper. "I get that you want to protect me, but please. Next time just threaten to kick him in the balls. That's what normal best friends do."

Tony clapped his hands hoping to end the turn of conversation. "Well! Now that all that threatening is out of the way, how about lunch?"


	9. Doing it for the Kennedys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There be smut and suprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making up for all that angry talk last chapter.... sort of.  
> Thanks again to AmazonX for the quick beta

“I thought they’d never leave.” Clint pressed Phil against the now firmly closed door of Phil’s apartment and reached behind him to lock it. “Just in case.”

“Why? Got plans?” Phil asked attempting for innocence, but the lust in his eyes wasn't fooling Clint.

“Oh so many, many plans,” Clint replied, nimble fingers slipping Phil’s buttons free. “Starting with where we left off before your friends showed up.”

“You think that’s wise?”

“Oh no, do NOT start with that again. I had you begging for my mouth before and don’t think I can’t make you do it again.” Clint rolled his hips, brushing against Phil and feeling his semi-hard cock through his jeans. “You want me on my knees and I want to be there.” 

Phil gasped, banging his head back against the door as Clint’s hands roamed his now naked chest, fingers tweaking his nipples and tugging on his chest hair. “God, that feels so good. I love this, but I hate it, too.”  
Clint’s head went up and his hands stilled. “Hate it? Not the reaction I was going for.”

Phil grasped Clint’s hands in his. “I love the way you make me feel. I can’t tell you the last time I was so turned on by anyone. It’s not just you’re incredibly hot body, but the way you look at me.” He chuckled. “Hell your eyes actually smolder. I didn’t think that was a real thing. But you look at me and I’m set on fire.”

Clint lifted Phil’s hand to his mouth and began kissing and licking his fingers, while staring into Phil’s eyes. “Like this?” he smirked.

Phil grabbed Clint and quickly switched places, pressing Clint against the door now. “Oh you like to play with fire, don’t you?”

“If it will get my mouth on your cock, I’ll fucking fire-walk.”

“The thing is, once a Marine, always a Marine.”

“Oorah!” Clint waggled his eyebrows  
.  
Phil laughed. “It’s about discipline. I said I wasn't going to fuck you till the auction and I’m not going to.”

Clint’s face fell. “You really mean that don’t you?”

“Yes.”

Clint closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He straightened and tried to step away from Phil, but he was still being crowded against the door. “I understand. I really don’t like it, but I understand. But if you’re not planning to fuck me, then I need a little room.”

Phil leaned in harder, chest to chest, hip to hip and Clint could feel the rigid line of the other man’s cock slot in beside his own erection screaming to be freed. “I said I wasn’t going to fuck you,” Phil whispered in the shell of Clint’s ear, causing him to shiver. “I didn’t say I wasn't going to get you off.”

“Oh God Phil, don’t torme…”

Phil swooped in and kissed Clint. It was hard and fast and hot. Phil wasn’t the only one who got set on fire.

In between kisses, Phil’s hands were on Clint’s belt and deftly unhooked it. “You want this?” He unbuttoned and teased the zipper. “You want me to get you off?” Phil licked a strip up Clint’s neck and bit down hard, leaving what would be a beautiful mark.

“FUCK!” Clint exclaimed, his body jolted by the possessive bite. “Yes, damn Phil. Yes, anything. Oh God, just don’t stop touching me.”

Phil stepped back from Clint, nearly causing him to buckle, with an evil gleam in his eye. 

“Crap. What happened? Why’d you stop? Please, I can’t handle any more teasing.”

“Bed.” Phil grasped Clint by the belt and led him down the hall.

“Yes, sir! You must have had the recruits creamin’ in their khakis if this was what you were like as a Marine. Because I gotta say, it works for you.” 

Phil pulled Clint into his bedroom, pushed him onto the bed and stepped away. "Strip."

Clint raised himself up on his elbows. "Exactly how far are we taking this Commando Phil attitude?"

Phil smirked as he turned away to get something out of the bureau. "You wish I was commando." 

“I wish you were naked and on top of me.” Clint’s voice was muffled as he took off his t-shirt revealing a smooth sculpted chest and abs to Phil’s hungry view. “See anything you like?” Clint leered. 

Phil’s hand clenched tight, keeping himself from going over to the bed and pouncing on Clint. “Yes, but not enough. Finish stripping.” He tossed the bottle of lube from the dresser onto the bed next to Clint. 

“Then use that.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “I thought you weren’t fucking me.”

“I’m not. You’re going to fuck yourself with your fingers and I’m going to watch.” Phil crossed his arms across his chest and leaned casually against the wall.

Clint’s hard cock jumped in his now way too tight jeans. “I can’t even describe how hot you are right now.” He kicked off his boots and scrambled out of his jeans as fast as possible, his naked body flailing slightly as he fumbled for the lube.

“Can’t be anywhere near as hot as you,” Phil said finally feasting on Clint’s naked body.

Clint’s hand ghosted up and down his erection. “You’re not just going to stand there are you? You said you were going to get me off. I shouldn't be doing all the work here.”

Phil’s eyes followed Clint’s hand, his tongue darting out and his mouth watering over his erection. “Sorry, but that’s how it’s going to be till the auction, but please continue. I’m enjoying the show.”

Clint’s fingers were glistening with lube now, teasing his ass and Phil at the same time. “Nope, sorry, not here just to be a one way show. We do this, we do it together. Time for you to get naked now, I need some inspiration.”

Arousal thrummed through Phil, his eyes near black with desire as his hands slowly traveled down resting on the front of his jeans, he palmed his erection and adjusted his stance against the wall. “Is that what you want to see? Me jerking myself off while your fingers are inside you, imagining it’s my cock?”

Clint groaned, his slick fingers slipping inside his hole. “Yes. Please. Let me see your cock.”

Phil opened his fly and tugged his jeans down, teasing Clint and himself. “Mmmm, that feels good,” he said, stroking his cock through his underwear, damp spots showing how excited he was.

“Get! Naked! Now!” Clint growled, his hard cock lay hard and dripping on his firm stomach.

“Who’s the bossy one now?” Phil asked, but complied with Clint’s demand, toeing off his shoes and shimmying out of his jeans and underwear.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Clint licked his lips, eyes roaming over Phil’s body.

Phil grunted at the compliment. “You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself.” 

Clint tossed the lube to Phil. “Your turn.

Phil deftly caught the tube one handed and flipped open the cap. Eyes never leaving Clint he poured the liquid into his palm and began stroking himself.

“Fuck,” Clint said. His fingers stroked inside his ass, tips grazing his prostate. His hips canted up off the bed giving Phil quite a view.

"Maybe next time." Phil smirked.

"Bastard." Clint's other hand began to stroke his cock. "You promised to get me off. Now do it. Talk to me."

Phil raised his eyebrow. "Is that what you like? Dirty talk?" He kept stroking his cock, pre-come added to the lube.

"I'd rather skin on skin, but that seems to be off the table tonight. So humor me. What are you going to do to me after the auction?"

"I'm going to make you scream, beg and cry all at the same time. I'm going to have you face down so I can see and touch that incredible ass of yours. I'm going to lick you and stick my tongue in you." Phil's hand sped up on his cock, flushed from what he was saying, turned on more than he could remember.

Clint grunted. "Yes, that's what I want. What else?"

"When you're wet, I'll flip you over, I want to see your face when I put my cock into you. Want you begging for it."

Clint strained, he could feel his orgasm coiling in the base of his spine. "Fuck, yes I want you to fuck me."

"There'll be no time for sweet words. I'm gonna pound into you fast and hard." Phil's hand was a blur, he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Yes, yes! Claim me, fuck me. Phil, oh God yes! Can't hold out, make me come!"

"Claim you? Yes, I'll fucking claim you. Just as I come in your ass I'm gonna bite down on you. Mark you make you mine. Aaaugh!" Phil's orgasm overtook him his back bowed and he came all over himself, crying hoarsely.

"FUCK YEAAHHH!!!" Clint screamed as he came, watching Phil's body convulse against the wall in ecstasy. 

*****

“Well,” Phil’s voice rasped slightly, still catching his breath.

“Yeah,” Clint agreed, leaning over to the nightstand and the tissue box there to clean himself up.

Phil looked around awkwardly, uncomfortable in his own room, not really knowing what to do.

“Hey,” Clint said. “Um, do you think you could come over here now?” He reached out a hand from the bed. “I’m feeling kind of weird now that the hotness is over.”

Phil chuckled. “Me too. I’ve never done anything quite like that before.” He scooped up his shirt from the floor and wiped himself off, tossing the dirty shirt in the laundry basket.

Clint shuffled himself under the bed covers. “You have so opened up us to phone sex now. You know that right?”

Phil chuckled as he got in beside Clint, the other man shuffled over, unconsciously leaving room for Phil on his preferred side of the bed. “Yeah, kinda blew the doors off that, haven’t we?”

“Yep.” Clint nuzzled his way under Phil’s arm, head resting on his shoulder, arm and leg flung over Phil’s chest and legs.

Phil stiffened and Clint asked cautiously, “This ok? Bobbi used to complain that I was a limpet. I don’t want to crowd you if you don’t like it.” 

Phil brought his arm down around Clint’s shoulders. “No. It’s fine. It’s just been a long time since someone wanted to cuddle with me.”

“Well, then they’re idiots, because you are an awesome body pillow.” Clint squeezed Phil playfully.

“It’s been a long, long time since there’s been anything beyond a one night stand with me. And those are usually…well, there’s not always a bed, hardly ever mine. Once it’s over, well…” Phil shrugged.

“Like I said, idiots.” Clint kissed Phil’s chest, close to his heart, as if he could take away the damage.

Phil returned the gesture, kissing the top of Clint’s head. “Maybe I was the idiot. I didn’t know how to have a relationship.” He yawned, tired from the day and the tension release. 

Clint automatically yawned in response. “Yeah? Can’t really picture you as a love em’ and leave em’ kind of guy,” he mumbled. “You gonna make me go tonight? I’m tired, you wore me out without touching me.” Clint nuzzled against Phil.

“No. I like having you here. I want to know what it feels like to wake up next to you. I hope you know that you’re more to me than a one night stand. And that’s in the past, I guess.” Phil sighed. "We all have a bit of baggage that comes along with us. Not knowing how to do relationships, that’s mine.”

“Mmmm,” Clint was nearly asleep in Phil’s arms. “Mine’s fucking up relationships. Just ask Jack and Bobbi.”

Phil chuckled. “Jack and Bobby? What, did you date the Kennedy brothers?”

Clint’s voice was barely heard as he mumbled in his sleep. “Funny guy, they’re my wife and kid.”


	10. This Looks Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Clint explain?
> 
> Again, awesome quick beta by AmazonX

Clint stretched in that half-awake half-asleep state, a small smile on his face as he remembered the night before, reaching across the bed to where Phil should be his hand found an empty bed and cold sheets.

Groggily he lifted his head, “Phil?” He could hear movement in the other room. “Hey, what happened to finding out what it’s like to wake up next to me?” he called.

Phil appeared in the bedroom doorway fully dressed in a suit and tie. “I have work to do,” he said coldly. “There’s coffee. Please lock up when you leave.” He turned to leave.

“Wait! What’s going on? Where’s my morning kiss?” Clint jumped from Phil’s bed naked and followed Phil to the kitchen, catching sight of Phil’s face. “Hey, you don’t look like you slept much. Was I a bed hog? Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No, nothing is wrong,” Phil replied flatly. “I was thinking, now that you’re in touch with Pepper, you can deal directly with her for the fundraiser. She’s much better at that sort of thing.”

Clint grabbed Phil’s arm as he turned away. “Why would I do that? I want to work with you on this. Together.”

Phil looked at Clint’s hand on his arm and took a steadying breath. “Won’t your wife mind?”

“My wife? Why would Bobbi mind? She’s not even in the country… wait, how do you know about Bobbi?”

“You talk in your sleep,” Phil ground out. “Look, this isn't going to work out. I didn’t realize you were closeted.”

“I’m not closeted!” Clint exclaimed. “Bobbi knows all about you.”

Phil’s eye widened and an angry flush came over him. “Well, I’m so glad you let HER know, but it would have been nice if you let ME know you were married…to a WOMAN.”

Clint held out his hands to Phil. “Ok, this looks bad. I know. But just give me a minute to put some pants on and I’ll explain.” Clint ran back to the bedroom for his jeans.

“An explanation is not necessary. You've had your fun. It’s time for you go to back to your happy little family,” Phil said angrily.

Clint hopped back into the room trying to fasten his jeans and Phil’s chest tightened at the sight of him. “I’d rather you just left.” Phil’s voice was miserable.

“Phil please! We’re not really married. Well, we are but it’s all just paperwork, has been for years. It’s easier with Jack that way,” Clint tried to explain.

“You don’t need to lie. You don’t need to do anything except leave.” He moved towards the door so he could escape.

“Is this what you meant about not knowing how relationships work?” Clint started to get frustrated. “Just quit the second it gets confusing or complicated?”

“Confusing is ‘does he really like me?’ Complicated is ‘how do we work out long distance?’ This? This is a fucking hidden wife and child! Are you even gay or was this just some sort of game to you?”

“No, I’m not gay!” Clint shouted at Phil. 

“What?!!” Phil was floored.

“I’m not gay. I’m bi-sexual, as in I can fall for either men or women. I don’t care about a person’s gender, just their heart.”

“Bi-sexual? Please,” Phil scoffed. “You mean you can’t make up your mind. You’re like a kid in a candy shop and you can’t fucking pick just one.” 

“Seriously? You’re one of ‘those’ gays? All about equal rights and the great fight against prejudice unless you’re the one doling it out. Being bi-sexual isn't about wanting your cake and eating it too, we’re not some second class citizen gays. Bi-sexual isn’t a fucking choice any more than being gay is. We love who we love. I can’t fucking believe this. Tell me, would we be having a different argument if I had a husband instead of a wife?”

“We won’t ever know now will we? Because you didn’t think that a spouse of any gender and child were something I needed to know about!” Phil shouted. “You didn’t give me the option to react. You just wanted to get your rocks off and you did, all over my bed last night. Sorry it wasn’t the way you wanted. If I’d known that was all you wanted, then I’d have fucked you blind and tossed you out on your ass!” Phil looked at the vivid mark he’d left on Clint’s neck and flinched at the passionate reminder. “Look, I just want you to get dressed and leave. I don’t need this in my life.”

Clint straightened at Phil’s tone, “What you mean is you don’t need me. You don’t need my baggage, wasn't that what you said last night? We all have baggage. You don’t need or want a relationship that’s complicated. Well let me tell you, they’re all fucking complicated. That’s what being in love is about, it’s messy and hard and worth every effort.”

Phil wrenched open his door, “Then I guess I’m lucky I’m not in love. I’m going to work. Just… just don’t be here when I get back.” 

Phil slammed the door behind him and Clint’s shoulders dropped. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Guess you’re lucky. But I’m not.”


	11. Five's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to take some time before Phil is willing to listen.

Phil could feel the woman’s eyes on him through the glass window of his store. She’d stood outside for about ten minutes, pretending to look at the cases on display and sipping from her coffee to-go cup. Phil had been looking at her from the corner of his eye. She was casually dressed in jeans and a leather jacket, but the quality was high and her soft artful waves of red hair could only come from a high end salon.

He finally raised his head and looked straight at her, assuming she was another bored antique hunter. She didn’t flinch, after a moment Phil broke eye contact and he could sense she smirked as she reached for the door and entered.

“There are many things in here that could kill a man.” Her voice was soft yet strong, tinged with what he assumed was a Russian accent.

“Yes, there are, but hopefully they’ll just be appreciated as the fine pieces of art that they are.”

“I am Russian; we view weapons with an eye for both art and application,” she replied.

Phil held out his hand to the woman. “I’m Phil Coulson. I’m the proprietor. Is there a specific item you’re looking for? I do have several Russian Sabers from the 1700’s. Or perhaps some more delicate jeweled ladies daggers?”

“Is that what you use to cut out Clint’s heart?”

Phil stiffened. “You must be the wife. How charming.”

“No, actually, I’m Natasha Romanov, the girlfriend.” She smirked.

“It must be rather crowded with so many people in Clint’s bed. How many more of you are there? Tell me, has he actually slept with men or am I just a phase?”

Natasha’s face darkened. “Well, it seems you are prejudiced like he said.”

“Look, somehow people equate gay with an open lifestyle with multiple partners. I’m not like that, and even if I were, I should have been informed about a wife, a child and now a girlfriend? No. That’s not on me, it’s on him. He’s the one who lied about who he was.” Phil was angry.

“Clint jumps in heart first. Yes, he was wrong not to tell you about Bobbi and Jack, but you didn’t give him a chance to explain the situation. It really is all about paperwork.” Natasha’s voice calmed, trying to put Phil at ease so she could explain.

“And you? Would he have told me about you?” Phil retorted.

“I’m afraid that’s my fault for saying I’m his girlfriend. Your attitude bothered me so I wanted to get back at you on Clint’s behalf. I’m his best friend. We dated when we were young, but not for a long time.”

“It still doesn’t matter. I evidently didn't matter, not enough to tell me about his wife and child," Phil replied. "Besides, you're the one here trying to explain. Not him.

Clint had been calling constantly and Phil had let them go to voicemail, but the calls lessened as the week went by. It had been a whole day since the last call.

_"Phil, please. I know I messed up. I'm sorry. Please give me another chance to explain. I can't...I can't stand that I hurt you. I miss you. Please, call me."_

"He doesn't know I'm here. He's at a tournament with Kate, won't be back for a couple of days. You'd know that if you listened to his messages. He's miserable. I've never seen him like this, not even after he and Bobbi broke up. He barely knows you and it's like he's lost a limb or something."

Phil stiffened at Bobbi's name. "Then it's a good thing we know now we're not compatible, isn't it?"

"Who says you're not compatible? From everything Clint said, you two hit it off well. Wasn't that true? Or is Clint right, you can't handle him being bi-sexual?" Natasha asked.

"I think it's time you left."

"You should talk to Clint. The funny thing is? He's only ever truly been in love with two men. Oh, don't get me wrong, he loves women, and Bobbi and I especially, but he was never in love with us like he was with Jacques."

"Jacques? His mentor was his lover? Did he name his kid after the man he loved? That's a bit rude to the child's mother, isn't it?" Phil asked.

"Bobbi understood. Talk to Clint, he needs to explain his marriage to you. It's very important," Natasha pled.

"I'm going to have to ask you again to leave. Whatever happens between Clint and I is not really any of your business. Not that anything besides the auction is going to happen." Phil's voice was strained, like he couldn't convince himself let alone Natasha.

"Fine. For now. But you've hurt him. Deeply. Wouldn't your Pepper come to your defense even if you did something stupid?"

Natasha went to the door and opened it, but before she could leave Phil asked. "You mentioned two men he loved..."

Natasha smiled and looked pointedly at Phil before she turned her back and left.

"Fuck."

***

 

About a half an hour after Natasha's departure Phil decided to close for the day. He had no appointments scheduled and walk-ins were rare. Instead of climbing the stairs to his apartment, he walked down the block to the garage where his car Lola, a red 1962 Corvette convertible, was stored. He was hoping a drive would clear his mind and maybe sort out his heart.

An hour later, he realized he was on his way to Manhattan. He'd been subconsciously traveling towards his friend because he needed help sorting out his life.

Finally reaching Stark Tower he pulled into the garage and was waived in by the security guard on duty, another wounded vet. Tony was a big backer of the 'Got Your 6' program and did anything he could for returning soldiers including jobs.

Phil parked his vintage convertible in a special spot of honor that Tony had actually set aside with a sign that said 'Parking for Lola only". He got out and up into the elevator, exiting on the executive floor where several receptionists sat outside the offices.

"Hello, Mr. Coulson, how nice to see you today. Did you have an appointment with Ms. Potts that I was unaware of?" Pepper's assistant knew full well that he didn't. "Unfortunately she's actually out at a meeting across town."

"Hello, Darcy, no. I'm not here to see Pepper today," Phil replied and walked straight into Tony's office without pausing.

Tony swiveled in his chair at the sudden intrusion. "Jarhead! Great to see you! I was getting bored with work and all. Pepper's not here or I'd be in her office bothering her."

"Tony." Phil stood taller, his military posture taking over even though it causes his back to ache. "I can't believe I'm going to say this."

"What is it? How are things with bow boy? Hmmm, did you need some sort of sexual advice? Has it been that long you forgot?"

"Tony. Shut up. This is important." Phil's tone caused Tony to stand.

"Sure. Ok. You're scaring me though."

"Tony, I'm going to say something that I've never ever said to you and swore I never would."

Tony's head tilted in inquisition but didn't speak.

"I need a favor."


	12. I'll do you a favor, just not the one you want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony is the voice of reason?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things with a WIP is that you sometimes forget what you've written before. I've had to go back and readjust my timeline and I've screwed up a few things with names and places. I'm currently fixing all of that so the finished product will be (hopefully) correct.
> 
> There has been some speculation in the comments and frankly I'm thrilled. We'll see soon if your theories and questions match mine.
> 
> Again, thanks to AmazonX for the quick beta.
> 
> *****************************************************************************************************

 

 

Tony leaned back against his desk, stunned. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

Phil growled, “I. Need. A. Favor.”

“You have never, ever voluntarily asked me for a favor. I don’t count asking me to jump off a cliff as a favor, despite how it would delight you.”

“I am aware of this fact.” Phil stood rigidly.

“This is serious,” Tony said. “Is this a ‘someone needs to die for real’ favor? Cuz, I joke a lot, but I’m not sure I could really do that.”

“No.”

“Phew, ok. So, you need my backing for something? Is this about Bow Boy? Does he need funding for his kids over and above the auction? Cuz I was gonna do that anyway, maybe tie it into the Maria Stark Foundation or something. That’s not a problem, heck not even a favor.” Tony started off on his usual ramblings till Phil cut him off.

“It’s not that. Well, actually it is. I need you to buy the bow. I have to cancel the auction.”

“You need me to buy the bow? Just outright? Skip the auction that Pepper’s spent so much time on?”

“I know, she’s worked hard on this for me. But…please,” Phil said, his hand fidgeting was a sure sign to Tony that something was seriously wrong.

Tony walked over to the office bar and poured out two fingers each of the Glenfiddich 40 year old. One of the few high end indulgences that Phil didn’t balk at. “Sit.” Tony indicated the leather couch rather than the desk and chairs. To Tony’s shock, Phil just nodded silently and sat.

Tony handed over one of the glasses and sat beside Phil. “I’m assuming something has happened between you and Clint and because of the legalities of the auction you’re obligated to deal with him till the end of the month when the auction takes place.”

Phil looked deep into his glass, inhaling the peaty aroma before taking a sip. “He’s married…to a woman.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “Whoa. That’s big. That’s…wait, I knew that. Didn’t I? Yes, I knew that.”

Phil turned quickly to Tony. “You KNEW?!!”

“You didn’t? I would have assumed he told you, or that Pepper told you. It came up in the background check we did on him.” Tony shrugged.

“No, neither Pepper nor Clint thought a wife and child were something I needed to know about.”

“Oh. Awkward.”

“You could say that.” Phil took another long sip of his whiskey.

“Well, you know now, so what’s the big deal?”

“And you wonder why Pepper won’t date you,” Phil snarked.

“Hey! We’re talking about your screwed up love life, not mine. I would think you’d be more understanding after he explained it all to you.”

Phil silently glared into his now empty glass.

Tony tilted his head. “You did let him explain didn’t you? When did this happen? I need details…well not ALL the details, just the um, important ones.”

“After you and Pepper left on Sunday. We…well.” Phil blushed.

“You dawg! That’s what they say right? Dawg? I’ll have to check with Darcy, she’d know.”

“Please don’t. And we didn’t, well not completely. But he slept there. With me, I mean, after. And we were talking about relationships and how we’re both screwed up, and then just as he fell asleep he said he had a wife. What the hell am I supposed to do with that? A wife Tony, a female.” Phil began to babble.

“Wow. He really got to you didn’t he?” Tony asked.

Phil nodded. “Tony, I don’t remember ever feeling this tied up in knots over anyone. I don’t know what to do. Jesus! I’m asking YOU for advice, that just goes to prove how screwed I am.”

“I’m going to skip being offended by that till a later time. But I’ve got to ask you. Is it the wife or the spouse part that’s got you freaked? Is it being ‘the other woman’ or is it the other _woman?”_ Tony asked sincerely.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?!” Phil exclaimed.

“Because you seem to be putting more emphasis on the fact that she’s a woman and not that he didn’t tell you he had a spouse period. Look, I didn’t tell you and Pepper didn’t either because we honestly thought Clint would. We know why they’re still married and you obviously don’t.”

“Why?”

“Nope. I’m not going to tell you. For once I’m keeping my mouth shut. If you want to know then you have to ask him yourself. In the meantime, I think you need to ask yourself some hard questions. I know that you have issues about bi-sexuals. That’s why I keep my mouth shut about sleeping with men when you’re around.”

“You are not bi-sexual. You just like to party,” Phil scoffed.

“Aaand that’s why I don’t talk to you about it. Phil, I’ve been in love with both men and women, not just out to have a good time. Hell, there was a time I thought I was in love with you. If I could have married both you and Pepper, my life would have been complete.”

Phil’s jaw dropped. “You were not, you didn’t… No. That’s not possible.”

“Phil, you close yourself off. Being gay in the marines had to be impossible, I get it. But you’ve really got to stop judging people so much. We are who we are, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner you’ll fall in love. And Phil, you deserve love more than anyone I know.”

Phil sighed, frustrated. “Look, all I want to know is if you’re going to buy the bow or not.”

“No.”

“No?!” Phil jumped up from the couch. “I’ve never asked _anything_ from you. I’ve never tried to impose on our friendship and your status and wealth. Never. The one time I ask and you say NO?!”

“Here’s the thing. If I buy the bow then you’re off the hook and you get to walk away. No muss, no fuss,” Tony said. “But Phil, you need muss and fuss desperately. And I think you need Clint.”

“I don’t need anyone. My life is just fine. Why can’t you just do as I ask?” Phil glared at Tony.

“Ok. It’s true, you’ve never asked me for anything, despite how I begged you to. I think your integrity was part of what attracted me to you. You were so damned stubborn about your rehabilitation. How about this, I’ll buy the bow, no matter the price, but you’ve got to talk to Clint. Let him explain about his wife and kid, give him an honest chance to clear the air. Then, after all is said and done, if you still want me to buy the bow outright, I will.”

Phil strode to the bar and poured himself a generous amount of the Glenfiddich and downed it all in one shot. Tony winced; Phil had just gulped about fifteen hundred dollars’ worth of whiskey.

“Fine.”

“Fine?” Tony asked.

“I’ll call Clint when he gets back in town and let him explain. I doubt he’ll be able to change my mind so get ready to write a big fat check.” Phil slammed down his glass and walked out of Tony’s office.

 

Pepper revealed herself from the adjoining office door after Phil left. “So, you’d have married the both of us?”

“In a heartbeat. Still would. But I’m thinking Phil is off the market.”

“Looks like it.”

“What about you?” Tony asked, his suave façade dropping.

“Dinner. Friday. Very, _very_ expensive.” Pepper turned back into her office and quietly shut the door.

 

 


	13. Excuses or Explanations?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot to explain and Clint isn't the best at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me, these explanations are hard to get out. Thanks again to AmazonX for the beta.
> 
> ************************************************

 

“Hi.” Clint stood in front of Phil, his hands awkwardly hung at his sides, not knowing if he should hug Phil or hold out a hand just to touch him like he desperately wanted to.

“Hello.” Phil’s voice was flat, his suit immaculate. He wore it like armor against Clint.

Clint ran his hand over the back and side of his neck in a nervous gesture, unconsciously brushing the spot that Phil had marked a week ago. “Um, thanks for seeing me. Giving me a chance to explain.”

Phil’s eyes roamed over Clint warily. He looked tired, and there were bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept all week. Was that his fault? His shoulders were slumped, already expecting rejection.

“Well,” Phil said, gathering himself. “I’ve been told clearing the air will be good for both of us.”

“Uh, yeah. I’m really sorry about Nat. She tends to go off on her own. I really didn’t want her to interfere. I just, well, I had to tell her how colossally I’d fucked up so she could help me find a way to fix it. I really didn’t expect her to come to your store.”

Phil unbent a little. “I understand. Like she said, Pepper would have done the same for me. Why don’t we sit?”

Phil had invited Clint to come to Lambertville, but felt uncomfortable having him in his apartment or store, so they had agreed to meet at Rojo’s, one of the specialty coffee shops in town.

“Is this the place that Pepper got our coffee last week?” Clint tried for small talk.

“No, actually, that was The Lambertville Trading Company. She prefers it to Rojo’s, they have more of the frou-frou drinks.”

Clint raised an eyebrow mockingly. “Like a Caramel Macchiato with two shots of espresso?”

Phil chuckled in spite of himself. “Yes.” He pointed to the counter. “Trust me to order for you?”

Clint looked up from the seat at Phil, “Yes. I trust you.” The double meaning apparent.

Phil nodded jerkily, throat suddenly tight, and tugged at his suit jacket as he went to order.

Clint fiddled with the few things on the counter, his hands restless. He looked up at the décor and out on the street. He knew the warehouse that the coffee roaster was in also held artist lofts and that true roasters were considered artists themselves so he was actually looking forward to the coffee, if for no reason other than Phil was picking it for him.

Finally Phil returned with two cups artfully decorated. He placed one in front of Clint that had been skillfully designed with a bow and arrow. He looked up at Phil enquiringly.

Phil blushed. “I may have mentioned that my new, uh… friend was an Olympic Archer.”

Clint smiled happily, thinking that Phil had told people about him.

“Well, I had mentioned you early last week, before Sunday,” Phil explained stiltedly.

The light in Clint’s eyes dimmed. “Yeah, before I fucked up.”

“Just drink. They’re waiting for your approval.” Phil looked back over his shoulder at the baristas.

Clint nodded politely at the staff, raised his cup and took a sip. “Wow!” he said. “That’s amazing. The flavors, chocolate and caramel, I don’t taste the syrup at all.”

Phil scoffed, “Syrup, please. That’s the roast that you taste. There’s no syrup or sweetener at all. They call it the Midwife’s Moonshine.”

Clint laughed, “Seriously? That’s awesome.” He waved at the baristas in thanks. “Phil Coulson, you have permanently spoiled me for all others.”

The smile fell from Phil’s face. “Well, for some others I guess.”

Clint put down his coffee and faced Phil. “I am so, so very sorry I hurt you and I need to explain about Bobbi and Jack.”

Phil took a swallow if his coffee; he’d chosen the most bitter brew they had on purpose. “I suppose you should,” he said quietly.

“Bobbi and I, we weren’t meant to be anything more than friends. We met during the 96’ Olympics in Atlanta. She was part of a security detail. There had been some threats towards the US team.”

Phil raised his eyes in surprise. "That's unusual."

"Yeah, she was ex-military." Clint looked at Phil and laughed. "Maybe I do have a type after all."

Phil blushed and looked away.

"Ok, so Bobbi was assigned to shadow my team, but I was up before everyone else every day. I liked the quiet time to practice. Most days it wasn't even light out yet and I was out there shooting at targets. We would talk. Not about anything serious. We talked about books and movies. We became friends, but I was still in love with someone else.”

Phil raised an eyebrow. “Jacques?”

Clint startled. “Yes. How did you…Nat.”

“She mentioned that you had been in love with a man before. I guess to assure me that I wasn’t some sort of experiment for you,” Phil said.

Clint reached out to touch Phil’s hand on the table. “You weren’t. Phil, please never think that.”

Phil held Clint’s hand for just a moment before retreating. “You were explaining.”

“I was in love with Jacques from the moment I met him.”

“You were TEN!! He was an adult! How could he!” Phil exclaimed.

“It wasn’t like that. I hadn’t discovered sexual feelings yet. I just knew I loved him. Jacques never took advantage of me. We didn’t, he didn’t, not till I was much older,” Clint rushed to explain.

Phil bit back the retort he had and just nodded for Clint to go on.

“I knew early on I liked both boys and girls. I didn’t really know how to explain it even to myself. But I sure as hell didn’t talk about it in Boys Town.”

Phil nodded. “I knew for sure that I was gay when I was about fifteen. Suddenly, the boys’ locker room was a dangerous place for a hormonal teen. But, both? I went out with girls, but that was to try and prove to myself I wasn’t gay.”

Clint bristled a little. “Look, I know you have issues with bi-sexuality, but I was sure. I wanted both boys and girls. There are so many incredible things that both male and female bodies offer. They both excited me, hard planes and soft curves. I played up my desire for girls a lot as a teen, but Jacques knew. He saw me looking at other boys, he helped me cover up. Told me I was lucky, that I could lead both lives. I was sixteen the first time I came onto him.”

Phil ground his teeth. “Did he take you up on it? Your mentor.”

“No, he didn’t. He really did think of me as a kid, someone under his protection. And trust me, it wasn’t for lack of trying on my part. I’d already had sex with a girl and now I wanted Jacques. I wanted him to be my first guy and I really didn’t make it easy for him to say no.”

“He was in a position of authority over you. It shouldn’t have even been a thought for him.”

Clint sighed. “He never made a pass at me. He never acted inappropriately. He only listened to me when I was trying to figure out my sexuality. He was in a committed relationship. He loved his partner deeply. But Buck was dying of HIV. It was a hard time in the 80’s for gay men, you know that. I offered myself as a ‘release’ for him. He told me that I was worth so much more and to never settle.”

“But you were in love with him despite his rejection,” Phil said.

Clint nodded. “Yes I was, and he was in love with Trick.”

“Trick?”

“Buck, Jacques partner. They called him Trick Shot. They met when Jacques went to a traveling carnival and fell in love with the guy in the archery act.”

“So how did he become your lover?”

“Jacques turned me over to JOAD so I could train for the Olympics. He was fired from Boys Town when they found out about Buck. Jacques didn’t care. He wanted to spend the last months of Buck’s life with him. So he did.”

“And you?”

“I went to Seoul. You said you’d seen me. I was seventeen and out to prove myself amid some heavy competition. I was damn lucky to place.”

Phil nodded. “You were on the team that won silver. That was pretty amazing. I remember looking at you on the screen and…well, you were impressive.”

Clint grinned. “So the big bad marine was perving on a teenager? Wonder what would have happened if we’d met then.”

Phil’s eyes hooded over. He remembered exactly what happened in his bunk at night thinking about the young archer. “Just stick to the story.”

“After I got back home, I went straight to Jacques. I wanted him to see my medals and maybe joke about the Arbalest. But when I got there, Buck had just died.” Clint’s throat tightened remembering how he hurt.

“That had to have been hard,” Phil said softly.

“Yeah. Here I was, high from my win and there was the man I loved in agony over someone else. I…what I did wasn’t good Phil. I’ll be honest, I’m ashamed.”

“What did you do?”

“I seduced him. The night of Buck’s funeral I snuck into Jacques bed. He was out of his mind with grief and all I could think was how bad I wanted to suck his cock. I was a selfish bastard.”

Phil was a bit shocked. “What did he do?”

“He let me. He closed his eyes and let me. He touched my young firm body and cried out Buck’s name. In the morning, he threw me out of the house. Told me to take the fucking crossbow and never contact him again.”

“I’m so sorry Clint,” Phil said. “That had to be painful.”

“It was. Jacques died a year later. I’d never gotten the chance to make it up to him. He never really loved me the way I loved him and I took advantage of him. I am ashamed to this day.”

“So if this was a case of unrequited love, maybe you mixed up your emotions with your sexual preference.”

Clint’s voice was angry. “Phil, I know I screwed up about moving too fast with you and not telling you about Bobbi and Jack, but I’ve known my own sexuality for a very long time. Please stop trying to belittle it. It has never been a matter of preference, there is no one over the other with me. It’s really getting annoying having to constantly defend my bi-sexuality.”

Phil sat straighter. “I’m sorry. You’re right. It’s just that. Well most times when I find someone who says they are bi-sexual they really mean they just want to fool around. There’s a stigma attached that they’re not serious. That they’re too ambiguous for relationships.”

“And attitudes like that hurt the whole community. It’s not just lesbian or gay any more than it’s a straight only world. If we hurl insults at each other then we make no progress at all. If gays say that bi-sexuality is a party crowd and not real, then homophobes can say the same about being gay.”

Phil nodded. “I know what you’re saying. I understand. I’ve recently been scolded by someone close to me that he couldn’t tell me he was bi because of my attitude. I know I’m somewhat close-minded.”

“Tony?”

Phil blinked. “How did you know?”

Clint laughed. “Please, that wasn’t the usual shovel talk he gave me. I’m still wondering why I don’t have two broken legs, or a demolished apartment building. That guy is totally in love with you.”

“Am I the only one who didn’t realize? Am I that oblivious?”

“Question is, are you in love with him?” Clint asked quietly, his restless fingers cradling his coffee cup, eyes averted.

“No. I’ll admit to a certain fondness for him that if you ever repeat, I’ll be the one to break your legs. But I’m not in love with him, even with this new revelation. I’ve always thought he should marry Pepper. She’s the only one I know who can put up with his insanity and still smile at him,” Phil assured him.

Clint nodded. “Is there a chance you might be in love with someone else?”

“There might have been. But he forgot to mention some important things and I don’t know if I can trust him now. I can’t love someone I can’t trust.”

“Yeah, we got off track there for a bit, maybe I can explain that now.” Clint looked into Phil’s eyes. “I really want to earn that trust back.”

“Then tell me.”

“I didn’t tell you about my wife because for years I haven’t felt married.”

“Isn’t that what all cheating spouses say?” Phil jeered.

Clint’s eyes flashed. “Is every cheating spouse’s wife in a coma?”

 

 

 

 


	14. While You Were Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint talks. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am obsessed with researching my stories thoroughly. History has certainly helped out with this fic. Honestly it's practically written itself. The dates and places are almost 100% correct. I fudged just a little bit with the dates in Atlanta as certain events happened at the beginning of competition and I've placed them closer to the end. And of course I don't want to take away from any true Olympian so to give credit where credit is due I have exchanged Clint with Olympic gold medalist Justin Huish. 
> 
>  
> 
> **********************************************************************************************

Phil’s eyes went wide. “Coma?!?”

“Shit, I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. Geez Phil, I have foot-in-mouth disease around you, even in my sleep.”

“You do realize that this is getting more and more bizarre, right?”

Clint sighed. “It gets even worse. Trust me.”

Phil caught the eye of the barista and indicated they’d like two more coffees. He had a feeling he would need something stronger later on. “Why don’t you back track and tell it to me from the beginning.”

Clint ran a hand over his face roughly, and tried to organize his thoughts. “Ok, I told you how we met. We weren’t seeing each other, just friends.”

“Yes, you said she was ex-military. Wait, you were seventeen when you met so she had to be older than you right?”

Clint nodded as the coffee refills were set in front of them. “Thank you,” he said to the barista’s departing back. “Yeah, guess ex-military and older are a thing with me.” Clint’s eyes flitted over Phil admiringly. “She was seven years my senior. She’d done her tour and was recruited into one of the alphabet jobs. Junior security work, that’s why she was in Seoul.”

Phil flushed slightly at Clint’s comment. “Ok, but you didn’t start your relationship then. When did the marriage come about?”

“Not for years actually. We kept in touch after Seoul, phone calls, the occasional get together. I was a wreck after Jacques. She really helped me, she was a great friend.”

“It sounds like it.” Phil nodded Clint along.

“She had been overseas a lot with work. It wasn’t the world of email and texting so when she suddenly showed up in Barcelona for the Olympics, I was thrilled. We did lousy that year. We didn’t medal, we didn’t even place and I was tossed in the first draft for Men's.”

“I remember,” Phil said, finishing off his coffee. “You guys had a rough year. It almost seemed like there was a fix in for Spain.”

“Oh! Don’t get me started on that. I’ll rant all night. In fact, that’s what I did. I ranted at Bobbi for hours, and since I was finally twenty-one I got her to go out drinking with me. And well…”

“Ahh, so that’s where it began. A drunken night.”

“I know, cliché, but true. We ended up sleeping together.” Clint laughed. “Hell, neither one of us really remembered it.”

“And from there you were inseparable and in love?” Phil asked, his voice tinged with jealousy.

“Not at all. We said we’d forget it ever happened and would remain friends.”

Phil shook his head. “Well, obviously that didn’t happen.”

“A couple of months after we got back stateside she showed up on my doorstep in Philly. She was pregnant.”

“Oh. Your son Jack I assume? Oh…I somehow thought he was still a child.”

“Yeah, no. He just turned twenty-one. I still can’t get over that. Makes me feel old." Clint chuckled.

“Is he in college? Does he live with you?”

“Yes, he’s in college, he’s just a freshman though. He spent some time doing the gap year backpacking thing and a year working odd jobs. Then he finally decided he wanted to teach art. He’s currently in D.C. attending Gallaudet summer classes."

Phil smiled at the pride in Clint’s voice. “That’s great. That’s a smaller liberal college in DC right? Um, for the deaf?”

Clint’s voice went from warm to threatening. “Is there a problem?”

“None. Not at all. I’m just asking. If you had to raise a deaf child, then it really makes sense why you and Bobbi married.” Phil backpedaled.

“Jack wasn’t born deaf,” Clint said, sighing. “I’m getting out of order again. When Bobbi came to me pregnant, we talked about our options. Having a child would harm her career just as it was taking off and her family wanted her on track. Her father was a senator.”

“He wanted her in government work? You would think he’d prefer his daughter to be more involved with charity and socialite things.”

“Senator Morse didn’t have any sons and he’d be damned if his legacy ended with him regardless of gender. So marriage and kids weren’t in his plan yet. Bobbi still had to gain rank within the agency. Had to cull favor with the right people.”

“And she couldn’t do that with a child. What was her opinion on the matter?” Phil asked.

“She wanted to keep the baby. But she needed my help because her father had already said she’d be cut off. She loved her job and wanted to keep it. So we worked things out."

"Is that how the marriage came about?"

"Yeah, we eloped to the Poconos." Clint chuckled. "We even did that champagne bathtub thing."

"How romantic." Phil's lips twisted wryly.

"Not really. It just felt weird. We were too close as friends. The marriage sort of became in name only. We loved each other, we just weren't _in_ love. Not that we didn't get along and well, it was kind of awesome to be able to take care of her during her pregnancy."

"So you made the best of things." Phil nodded in understanding. "But what happened?"

"After Jack was born, she took a normal maternity leave, but then went back to work. She took some risky assignments to make up for her time off. I was still training for the next Olympics, but I took care of Jack most of the time," Clint said, a small smile playing on his face causing Phil to stare. "He was amazing Phil, this tiny little person, so trusting and happy. All I could think of was, 'I did this, I made this. He's happy because of me.' It was the happiest I've ever been in my life."

"What about Bobbi's father? What was his reaction?" Phil asked.

Clint sighed. "He was a bastard. He went on and on about how I was a loser and too young and not educated. That I'd never be an asset to her if she went into politics. That having a kid from a one night stand was immoral."

"You were an Olympic athlete for crying out loud! How is that a loser? I guess that had to be tough on both of you though. You would think someone who thought his legacy was so important he'd want to be a part of his grandchild's life."

"The Senator wanted things his way or no way. There was no getting around that. So Bobbi did what she could. She brought Jack to meet her mother a few times, but Mrs. Morse was cowed by her husband so she never really reached out to Jack. But we were happy as a family, it didn't really affect us."

"And then?" Phil asked, his voice lowered, trying not to ask the big question.

Clint's eyes grew clouded. He looked around the coffee shop, saw the people who'd come in and heard the noise levels going up. "Can we... can we take a walk? This is going to get rough to talk about and I'd rather it be quieter."

Phil could hear the rawness in Clint's voice. He stood and threw some money on the table. "Of course. Let's walk by the canal. It should be quiet this time of day."

Clint smiled softly in thanks and stood. Phil waved goodbye at the baristas and without thought, took Clint's hand to guide him out.

Once on the street, Phil led the way. There were a few twists and side streets taken until they emerged along the canal. As predicted, it was nearly empty at that time of day. They had been silent the entire walk. Just comfortably walking shoulder to shoulder. Phil lifted his hand to indicate an empty bench where they could sit and only then realized he still held Clint's hand.

Clint reflexively clenched Phil's hand. "Please. Don't let go yet."

Phil stood staring at their hands. He'd done this before in Philly, held Clint's hand without even realizing it. It had felt natural today, just as it had only a couple of weeks ago on the day they had met. Their hands felt so comfortable together. He shakily nodded his head as they sat on the bench.

Clint stared out at the water for a few minutes. Phil let him gather his thoughts the same as he did. He waited patiently for Clint to speak.

"It wasn't an accident, well, it was, but it was more of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Phil nodded. "When did it happen?"

"We'd been married almost four years. Jack was three. I was in Atlanta for the 96' games. I was so happy it was in the US, that we weren't upsetting Jack's routine. Bobbi was going to drive down with Jack for my competition days."

"You were incredible in Atlanta," Phil said. "I, uh...I was actually there for your win."

Clint looked shocked. "You were?"

Phil nodded. "I drove up from Duke. I didn't tell Pepper or Tony where I was going. I just disappeared for a week. You were amazing. You all were on the US team."

"You must have still been in a wheelchair at that point? You drove all that way on your own?" Clint asked.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. I'd finished with my surgeries, was in school and physical therapy. I could walk, but it was limited. I had made a friend in PT who was a competitor in the Paraplegic Olympics. He actually competed in Archery. So I went to support him and got to see you in person."

Clint grinned. "Small world, huh?"

"I don't think you've ever performed better."

"That was the happiest and the most horrible week of my life."

"The accident?"

"You could say that. Bobbi had Jack with her in Centennial Park."

Phil gasped. "No. Oh God, Clint, no."

Clint's throat tightened hearing the compassion in Phil's voice. "Yes, they were there at the bomb site. She had gotten a call from work. They thought since she was there, she could nose around a little because they had heard something was going to go down. We, as a country, still didn't grasp the idea of terrorism on our own soil. So, she bundled a sleeping Jack and took him from their hotel room to the park. It was late, he should have been in bed," Clint whispered.

Phil clasped Clint's hand in both of his. "You don't have to go on. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I brought all this up and was angry."

Clint let his head slip onto Phil's shoulder. "No, you were right to be angry. I should have told you. It's just, it's just hard to talk about it. I don't talk about it to many people. "

"I understand," Phil said quietly.

"No, you don't. I don't tell people because they really don't matter in my life. The ones who do know. I should have told you because you matter to me."

Phil's breathing hitched slightly. "Ok. Tell me what happened?"

"When the bomb went off, Bobbi was hit by a flying nail. It embedded into her skull. She had Jack in her arms. She fell on top of him and he hit his head on the ground. The blow and the noise from the bomb was too much for a three year olds eardrums. That's how he lost his hearing."

"And Bobbi?"

"She never woke up. She's in an extended care facility outside D.C. it was a...compromise between me and her parents."

"I am so sorry, Clint."

"It's been eighteen years. I've gotten used to it." Clint shrugged.

"You couldn’t possibly be used to it. I don't understand though. You were an Olympic gold medal winner and she was a senator's daughter. How come I didn't hear anything about this?"

"We had eloped and kept our marriage secret from nearly everyone except those few who were close to us. Her father certainly wasn't going to say anything, and she was on assignment. The FBI aren't going to let the papers know one of theirs was injured."

"So you had to finish the closing ceremonies while you're wife was in a coma and your child was injured."

"The Senator had her shipped to a care facility before I could leave Atlanta. He took Bobbi, but left Jack alone in the hospital like some unwanted piece of trash." Clint's voice was a growl.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was a bastard." Phil exhaled the breath he'd been holding during Clint's story.0

"No. That was the compromise. They got to take care of Bobbi and I got to keep Jack. If I fought them, he was going to ruin me in the papers, expose my bi-sexuality and take both Bobbi and Jack. He could have done it back then, easily."

Phil put his arm around Clint's shoulder. "My God, Clint. How horrible it must have been for you."

"I was lucky in my friends. Natalie had defected at the end of the eighties and had started training gymnasts. She was in Virginia. She dropped everything and came to live with me and Jack," Clint explained.

"She's a good friend."

"The best. The FBI had insurance for Jack and the senator was paying for Bobbi's care. He banned me from seeing her until he died about three years ago. Jack was allowed to visit without me, but not me. Jack and I go see her once a month now." Clint laughed to himself. "That's how Bobbi knows all about you. That was probably a weird thing to say. I visited her with Jack and well, I told her and him about you."

"About me?" Phil said stunned.

"Yeah, I was falling hard and well, I had to tell them. Jack was very happy by the way. He was afraid I’d pine away without him around." Clint smiled.

"You, you did good by your son. It must have been tough to deal with everything."

"I did. I love my son so very much. I barely remember my dad, but what I do remember, wasn't pretty. I can at least safely say I'm a better dad than him."

"I'm sure you are."

"Do you understand now? Why I'm still married?" Clint asked.

"Yes. You had to do what you did for your family. But now?"

"I have a legal say in what happens to Bobbi if we were still married. The Senator wanted to take her out of the country, but I was able to block him from doing that so that Jack still could visit. And now, well, it didn't seem a big deal. There was no one in my life that would care about Bobbi. At least not until..." Clint looked up at Phil expectantly.

"Me?"

Clint nodded. "Don't get me wrong, it's been eighteen years. I've had relationships and lovers, but my son was my priority, so I didn't want to lose that connection for him. There hasn't been anyone I've wanted to see a future with. Not until you.

Phil gasped softly.

Clint looked into Phil's eyes. "So what do you say, Phil? Is there a future for us?"


	15. The Honest Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil lets Clint know where he stands, and it's on murky ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, wow you guys, the comments have been incredible! Feedback is vital to every writer and you have all been incredible! I worry about WIPs because I am afraid I'll lose the momentum but not with this fic, thanks to you guys!
> 
> Secondly, this chapter is a little shorter than the last few and there's no real cliffie, but hey, setup is key! 
> 
> Thirdly, thanks again to AmazonX for her beta. I have added to the chapter after she got her hands on it so additional errors are mine all mine.
> 
> ***************************************************************************

 

 

 

Phil looked into Clint’s expectant eyes for a long time before he exhaled. “That’s a lot to digest.”

Clint nodded. “I know. But I didn’t want anything left unsaid between us.”

Phil stood up, untangling his hand from Clint’s and leant on the rail overlooking the canal. “I’m not sure what to say right now,” he said quietly.

“Well, I vote for yes.”

Phil chuckled sadly. “Not quite that easy.” He turned and faced Clint, but still held the distance between them. “You’ve had some really shitty things happen to you and you’re still an amazingly happy person. I’m not sure I could do that. I tend for bitter and withdrawn in case you didn’t notice.”

Clint’s smile faltered. “So. No. Ok. I understand. Thanks for hearing me out.”

“It’s… it’s not a no,” Phil replied.

Clint stood up and walked over to Phil. “That’s great!”

Phil held his hands up in front of himself. “It’s not a yes, either.”

“Phil, you’ve got to stop yanking me around now. What is it?” Clint’s voice was frustrated.

“Look, you’ve explained yourself. But it still doesn’t change what happened. You still didn’t have enough respect for me to tell me about Bobbi before we got hot and heavy. You kept a huge secret from me. And yes, I do have a problem with bi-sexuals. None of that has disappeared. You can’t expect an answer from me in five minutes. Because if you’re going to force the issue then no, we don’t have a future.” Phil replied angrily.

“Wow.” Clint stepped back. “Y’know. I get where you’re coming from, but I honestly thought we could move past it.”

“Clint, I’m trying. But you have to give me time to take it all in and think.”

“You shouldn’t have to ‘just think,’ you should be able to feel.” Clint grabbed Phil’s hand and held it to his chest.” “Here, in your heart, you should know how you feel. I know how I feel about you, and Phil, meeting you has changed me. Changed my attitude about relationships. Can you honestly tell me that hasn’t happened to you, too?”

Phil retrieved his hand. “One thing you haven’t learned about me is that I don’t like to be pushed. I don’t make rash decisions, regardless of my emotions.” Phil’s tone was cold.

“So that’s it. You’re just going to stick to your prejudiced attitude and we’re done.”

“Are you seriously giving me shit because I want to think about everything?”

Clint sighed in frustration. “No. It’s just, you’re important to me. I don’t want to think of what my life would be like if you decide that you don’t want to go on with me. That we’ve got no future together. I know I’m pushing, but I’m scared Phil. Scared for the first time in a very long time.”

“Clint, you’ve got to realize that I’ve got the same issues. If I didn’t care about you, I would have never bothered listening to you. You would have been gone. Hell, if I didn’t care, it wouldn’t have mattered in the first place. And the fact that I’m here, with you, that scares me, too.”

Clint nodded. “Ok, you’re right, I’m rushing you. I’ll give you some space. But, what about the auction?”

Phil felt better with Clint’s agreement. “I will see the auction through. We’ll get the best price we possibly can for your kids. You will be dealing somewhat with Pepper. She’s just going to bypass me and work details out with you because that’s more efficient. But if you have any questions call me. I promise you, I will pick up.”

“That gives me a week and a half before you have no excuse to not talk to me.” Clint smiled wryly.

“Clint,” Phil reached out and grasped Clint’s hand. “I…I’m going to want you in my life. I don’t know to what extent, yet. But I can’t think about being without you either. I just don’t know if I can get over my other issues enough to be with you in any way other than friend yet.”

Clint nodded, “Ok.” He raised their hands to his mouth and kissed Phil’s knuckles. “But I hope there’s more here, there is for me.”

Phil’s eyes were locked on Clint’s as his hand was kissed and a shiver ran through him. “I just need time.”

Clint caught Phil’s reaction and smiled slyly. “Oh, I’ll give you time. But I also want to give you something to think about while you’re at it.”

Clint telegraphed his moves, giving Phil time to withdraw, but he didn’t. He leaned in cupping Phil’s head and brushing his lips softly over Phil’s, the responding gasp was all he needed to deepen the kiss till it became another way of talking to Phil, of conveying his need and his depth of feelings for Phil. The kiss overwhelmed them both. The men ran their hands over each other either from memory or memorizing for the future. Clint had Phil backed against the rail and his hips slowly rocked against him, building the heat between them to a fever pitch, both of them hard and needy.

"HEY! Get a room!" one of the baristas called out laughingly on his way home from shift.

It was enough to startle Clint and Phil apart.

"Um," Clint said.

"Yeah," Phil replied.

"You wouldn't want to maybe take his advice would you?"

Phil laughed gently. "That would be a bit counterproductive to thinking."

"Not from my point of view."

Phil raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pushing. I get it. But, would you mind if I called you when I got home?"

"About the auction?"

"No."

"Oh."

"So?"

"Yes. Yeah, I'd like that." Phil smiled at Clint, took his hand and walked him back to his car.

****

Clint: _Miss you already._

Phil: _You can't possibly be home yet. Please don't tell me you're texting and driving._

Clint: _Aww you care._

Phil: _Clint!_

Clint: _LOL, no I stopped for gas. I'm at a rest area._

Phil: _Does this count as your call for the night?_

Clint: _Hell no! I want to be in bed naked with you as my last thought._

Phil: _Then I guess I better take a long hot shower now, soap up and get ready for you._

Clint: _Ohhh yeah! Can't wait to get home now._

Phil: _You better hurry, I may start without you._

Clint: _CAN'T TEXT I'M DRIVIN!!_


	16. Pepper Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper tells it like it is.

“So, are you going to talk freely or do I have to force you with liquor?” Pepper lounged on one of the suite sofas with a glass of champagne.

Phil turned from his examining his tuxedo. Tony had given him a guest suite on an upper floor to prepare for the auction in the ballroom later that night. “Drinking this early already?”

“It’s champagne, we’ve just had breakfast. Champagne is a breakfast drink.”

“You’ve been around Tony for too long.”

“You’re avoiding my question, so drink up.” Pepper held out a second glass for Phil as he slumped down beside her on the sofa.

“There’s not enough alcohol to get me through today.”

“Well, as far as the auction goes it looks like it will be a great success. With Tony getting the backing from the Maria Stark Foundation and my brilliant manipulation of the Society for Helping Idiot Emotional Layabout Dramaqueens we’re going to have a huge showing.”

Phil choked on his champagne and laughed, “Seriously?”

Pepper’s eyes glinted as she shrugged, “Don’t blame me! Blame your friend Fury. He’s the one who keeps changing what SHIELD means.”

“You two really have some interesting board meetings, don’t you?”

“Yes, and you’re still avoiding.” Pepper filled Phil’s glass again.

Phil sighed. “What do you want me to say? That I’m confused and still haven’t made up my mind yet? Because that’s pretty much it. I can’t leave him hanging indefinitely.”

“Seriously Phil, it’s time for you to decide. What’s keeping you from moving forward? Is it the fact he didn’t tell you about Bobbi?”

“I’m mostly over that. I get why he didn’t tell me about her at first. But I’m still concerned that he didn’t have enough respect for me to tell me before we got intimate.”

“Maybe he meant to, but things got…heated? You guys seemed to have been a bit out of control if Tony’s trauma is any indication,” Pepper suggested.

Phil groaned. “Please never speak of that again. I honestly don’t know who’s more horrified, me or Tony.”

“Still, even during our lunch you two were eye-fucking pretty hardcore. You were both probably naked before Tony and I drove away.”

“UGGGHHH!” Phil cried, burying his face in the sofa cushions in embarrassment.

Pepper laughed and poked her friend. “Stop hiding. You’ve got major chemistry with Clint. I’ve never seen that happen with you. Are you seriously thinking of throwing that away?”

Phil turned his face to Pepper and held out his glass for a refill. “I know, I know. But is it really worth it?”

Pepper took a sip of her champagne. “Hot sex is always worth it. Even when it’s not." She shrugged, "So, let’s try and look at this from a different perspective. The trust issue; is it an insurmountable hurdle or is it a speed bump?”

Phil thought about it for a moment then nodded, “Speed bump. I really think he’s been completely honest in everything since.”

Pepper sat up. “So then it’s about the bi-sexuality? What exactly is it that you can’t deal with?”

“Don’t you start with me, too,” Phil replied, angrily.

“Ok, well that’s a trigger for you for sure. I’m not judging here, I’m honestly asking. I’m a straight female so it’s not something I encounter. This sub-sexuality prejudice. I don’t get it.”

“Are you telling me that Tony’s newfound bi-sexuality isn’t going to be an issue?” Phil snarked.

Pepper held up a finger. “First off, it’s not newfound and it’s something I’ve known about for years.” Another finger went up. “Secondly, if we’re in a committed relationship, it’s committed, it doesn’t matter if he cheats with a man or a woman it would still be cheating.” Up goes the middle finger. “And thirdly, we’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you. Now, talk or I withhold the booze.”

“You’re a mean woman Pepper Potts, do you know that?” Phil looked forlornly into his empty glass.

“Phil.” Pepper’s voice softened, “I have known you for a very long time. I’ve never seen anyone tie you up in knots like this, not even…”

“Let’s not bring up that particular disaster please.” Phil sighed, “Ok, here’s the thing. When I came out to my family, they tried to be supportive. My dad did the whole ‘no son of mine’ bluster, but came around fairly quickly when he realized I wasn’t any different than the kid he raised. I didn’t suddenly change. So for the most part we got along fine.”

Pepper nodded. “I remember when he died. You were really broken up. You had seemed to have a good relationship.”

"We did. But my mother was another story."

Pepper raised her eyebrows. “Your mother? Somehow I thought Mama Coulson would be the bear protecting her cub. At least,that was the impression I got when I met her.”

Phil laughed. “She hoped you would be the one to ‘change me back’. No, my mother was never _against_ my being gay, so to speak. She was just passive aggressive about it.”

Pepper poured the last of the bottle into Phil’s glass. “So how did she handle it?”

“She started with the ‘it’s a phase’ and went downhill fast after that. She would throw girls at me. Insisting that I ‘try them out’. Like sex was comparable to shopping for a car or something.”

“Really? She encouraged you to have sex? When did you come out to them, weren’t you still a teen?”

“I was sixteen when I came out to them. After I had kissed my first boy. I didn’t want them finding out from some old biddy gossiping. I thought I was being mature.” Phil shrugged.

“What has this to do with your issues with bi-sexuals?”

“When my mother finally gave up on ‘fixing me’, she started to say that I was bi-sexual. Telling people how open minded and generous I was that I could love anybody regardless of gender. She wouldn’t listen to me that I was gay, not bi-sexual. It is an issue with us still to this day. She’s convinced that I ‘just haven’t found the right girl yet’.”

“So what you’re saying is that you don’t have issues with bi-sexuals, per se, but that you have mommy issues.”

Phil glared. “I really hate you sometimes.”

“Honestly, Phil, if there wasn’t the trust and bi-sexual issues with Clint, what would you do? Are you building roadblocks so you won’t have to commit? Is what happened to you previously keeping you from pursuing a hot, kind, sweet guy like Clint?”

“I don’t know. It’s just…I’ve got major trust issues. I know that I’m fucked up. Maybe I’m not worth Clint’s time. Maybe he’ll realize that and I’ll be alone again. I just start to panic at the thought of a relationship with him. But Pep, I really like him,” Phil answered.

Pepper smirked at him. “You sound like a fourteen year old girl.”

“I go back to my previous statement. I really hate you.”

Pepper laughed. “Look, it’s obvious to anyone who’s in a room with both, you and Clint, there is something there. You need to let yourself be vulnerable again.”

“Says the woman who keeps International Playboy Tony Stark at arms’ length.”

“Maybe that’s changed,” Pepper said quietly.

Phil’s jaw hung open. “Really? When?!? How?!? Oh wait, no, no details please!”

“I may have been eavesdropping last week when you were in his office.”

Phil’s eyebrows shot up. “That was a pretty serious conversation. There were things said that…um, are you ok with all that information? About um, him…and me, but not, I don’t mean me and him…oh God, make me stop! Please!”

Pepper laughed softly and placed her hand on Phil’s leg. “Trust me, I understand where Tony’s coming from. If I could have the both of you, that would be my choice, as well.”

Phil gaped at her. “I am learning things about the two of you that I’m not sure I could handle after all these years!”

“Well, that’s the reality. Sadly, you are not bi-sexual and Tony and I are stuck with each other. We will, of course, still use you as a human shield when we fight.”

Phil nodded. “That’s a given.”

“But I think we might give it a try. We went to dinner last Friday and there have been no sightings of stripper stewardesses since.”

“I believe the correct term is stripper flight attendants.”

Pepper snorted. “Evidently, PC doesn’t just stand for Phil Coulson. And if you’re so PC, then get over your issues with Clint. You know it isn’t really his bi-sexuality that’s holding you back.”

“We’re going round in circles.”

“Then make a fucking decision, Phil.” Pepper stood up and walked towards the door. “I’ve got to go yell at a caterer or a florist or something. At least that will be productive. I’m tired of yelling at you.”

“Some friend you are!”

Pepper paused at the open door. “Phil, I love you. But you have got to get your head out of your ass. Either you want him or you don’t. He was right; you’ve got to stop thinking and just feel.”

She closed the door behind her leaving Phil alone with his thoughts.

“She’s right, he’s right,” he mumbled to himself as he wandered around the room.

Phil finally stood still closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “ _Focus Phil, you know the pros and cons. Now stop thinking and just feel,”_ he thought.

Phil easily could pull up a picture of Clint in his mind. He was laughing. They were in the Graffiti Bar, just after the appraisal. It was just four weeks ago, but he could hear Clint’s rich laugh roll over him sending shivers down his back. He could imagine Clint’s lips so soft under his, his body so hard and warm.

Decision made Phil grabbed his phone and keys and headed to the door. Upon opening it he stopped short. There, as if Phil’s imagination conjured him, stood Clint. He reached out and grabbed Clint by his shirt, reeled him in and kissed him. __  
  


  



	17. It's In His Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phil gets his head out of his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. I wanted to have something posted by Monday. Unfortunately I've been battling a summer cold and well, clogged sinuses do not aid the writing of sexy times.
> 
> Gonna be wrapping the story up soon. Damn, I'm going to miss it.
> 
> Thanks again to AmazonX for helping me along the way.
> 
> ******************************************************************

 

Clint flailed slightly as Phil pulled him into the room while kissing him. “Mrffphil?”

“Shut up,” Phil breathed into Clint, his tongue invading and commanding.

Clint’s arms came up around Phil’s shoulders, his hands ran up and down the other man’s back. When Phil began kissing along his jaw he asked breathlessly “Is this an answer? Have you made your decision?”

“Could have sworn I told you to shut up.” Phil bit down hard on Clint’s neck, fingers deftly pulling his shirt from his waistband.

Clint’s hands braced on Phil’s shoulders, his shirt now rucked up. “Wait!”

Phil growled, “Are you seriously wanting to talk right now? Aren’t you the one who said to feel not think!? I want to feel this right now.”

Clint yelped as Phil cupped his growing erection. “I said wait!”

“Why the fuck for?!”

“I want to make sure the door is fucking closed this time!”

Phil started laughing as Clint turned to close and lock the door to the suite.

“You think this is funny? I am not getting cock blocked by Tony Stark or anyone else this time.” Clint advanced on the still laughing Phil, pulling his shirt off as he did.

Phil’s laughter dried up as he stared at Clint. “God you’re gorgeous. What the hell do you want with a bitter old man like me?”

“Didn’t you just say shut up?” Clint wrapped his arms around Phil as he back walked him into the bedroom, nipping and kissing him all the way.

“Clint,” Phil moaned. “If you want,” Phil was breathing hard, “we can, we can stop, talk.”

Clint’s had opened Phil’s shirt and had it halfway down his biceps, “No.” he bit the meaty part of Phil’s muscle. “Even if you’ve decided no. I want this. I want you. Anything you’re willing to give me I want.” It was Clint’s turn to run his hand roughly over Phil’s erection. “So shut off your damn brain and get with the program.”

“Yes sir!” Phil replied, hands hastily grabbing Clint’s belt loops and pulling him in close. They lined up chest to bare chest and hip to hip.

Clint chuckled, “Sir? I kinda though you’d be the bossy one. Oohra and all that.”

“You want bossy?” Phil asked, pushing Clint onto the bed. “Fine. Get naked and start sucking my cock.”

Heat fused Clint in place as he looked up at Phil who was unzipping his own pants and shoving them down around his thighs exposing his nearly hard cock.

“Well?” Phil asked, causing Clint to jump.

“Sir, yes sir!” Clint said, reaching for his own zipper and slithering out of suddenly way too tight jeans.

“Stop.”

“Huh?” Clint asked, his pants around his ankles.

Phil stepped out of his shoes and pants in one go. Then reached for Clint, stripping him as well. "You want to obey orders?" he asked, "You want to make me happy?"

The low gravelly tenor of Phil's voice shook Clint, he licked suddenly dry lips and nodded. "Yes."

Phil nudged Clint up the bed. "Up."

Clint scrambled to the center of the bed, head on the pillow as Phil placed one knee then the other on the bed. And on all fours he prowled up Clint's body pausing to lick and nip along the way. "Mmm, so good for me."

Clint gasped as Phil focused on his nipples, biting then soothing with his tongue. "Yes, oh God yes, Phil, don't stop, please."

Phil's rumbled chortle reverberated through Clint. "But I have to." He continued up Clint's body. "You wanted to obey didn't you?" He sat on Clint's broad chest pinning him down. His erection waved in Clint's face and he inhaled deeply of Phil's musk.

"Yes."

"Then suck."

Clint opened his mouth as Phil slowly pushed his erection into the warm, wet cavern. He could taste the salty pre-come across his tongue, feel the weight and girth of the other man and moaned in delight.

“You like that?” Phil asked breathlessly.

Clint’s response was to moan louder and suck Phil’s dick in tighter.

“Ohhh yes. Like that, just like that Clint. You feel so good.” Phil’s hand carded through Clint’s spikey hair.

Clint’s hands roamed Phil’s thighs and hips, tugging him closer silently asking for more.

Phil braced one hand on the wall and knelt up over Clint gaining more leverage to thrust into his warmth. “You want more? Is that it, do you want me to fuck your face, Clint? Fuck that gorgeous face of yours?”

Clint gasped, “Yes, fuck yes.” His hands clutched at Phil’s ass, squeezing and caressing, fingertips grazing the cleft and playing with his hole.

Phil growled at the stimulation, “Pushing for something more, are you? Do you want to fuck me? Or me to fuck you? Because I’ll tell you right now, I’m one hell of a bossy bottom.”

Clint let Phil’s dick fall from his mouth. “Oh God, Phil, don’t make me choose. I want both. I want you in me, I want to be in you, fuck you into the mattress. I want it all.”

Phil abruptly backed away from Clint. "Fuck, I'm gonna lose it you keep talking like that."

"Then do something about it," Clint growled.

Phil reached over to his overnight bag set on the bedside chair. "I intend to." Tossing half the contents of the bag out until he found the lube and condoms he'd unconsciously put in.

Clint raised an eye. "Planning ahead?"

Phil shrugged. "Are you complaining?" He slicked up his fingers and one handed grabbed Clint's leg and began to tease his puckered hole.

Clint stroked his own cock as he stared into Phil's face. "Yes, that feels so good." His hips rocked up and down on Phil's fingers. "Mmmm. So good Phil, can't wait to feel you inside me."

Phil's fingers sped up, spreading even more lube around Clint's hole. His fingers scissored Clint open, taking his time, teasing Clint's prostate causing him to writhe.

"Get on with it! I'm ready, just fuck me already," Clint groaned, tossing his head back, his neck rigid.

Phil tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled it on his aching cock. Slathering it with the remaining lube, he thrust into Clint in one long glide. "Ohhh fuck, that feels good."

"Yes, it'll feel better once you start moving!"

Phil snapped his hips sharply causing Clint to yelp. "I thought I was going to be the pushy bottom."

"I don't care I just want you to fuck me," Clint grunted.

"Your wish, is my command." Phil leaned over Clint, nearly folding him in two, pulling his legs high on his hips and began to thrust harder.

Clint's moans were in sync with the banging of the headboard, he pulled himself up by his arms and thrust back onto Phil's cock.

"God damn it, Clint, I can't hold out. Fuck, you're so hot." Phil's hand went to Clint's dick and began stroking him.

"Oh yes! Yes! Don't hold back, I'm close I want to feel it, so close."

Phil's hand twisted over Clint's cock three short strokes and Clint was coming. Shooting streaks of pearl across his abdomen and up Phil's chest. He could feel Clint's orgasm overtake his body, the vibrations running through him as Clint's ass clenched around his hard cock, bringing him tumbling over into ecstasy. "Fuck, oh God Clint, oh fuck fuck fuck!!"

 

****  


Clint flopped on his back. “I’m not moving. I don’t care if your answer is yes or no. You can’t ask a guy to move after a bout like that.”

Phil chuckled as he rolled on his side to face Clint. “That would be cruel and unusual punishment. Also, I can’t move either.”

Clint reached up and stroked Phil’s cheek, “But was it a yes? I know you didn’t want to talk earlier, but how about now?”

Phil held Clint’s hand turning his face into the caress. “I want to try. I’ll be honest, there’s no instant fix. I need to tell you things from my past that have shaped me and hopefully we…I, can move past my issues. The trust problem may well be the easiest to fix. I understand, but it still stings. As long as we’re completely honest moving forward, then we can consider it water under the bridge.”

Clint nodded, “Thank you. I know that took a lot. You’re a very honest person and not telling you about Bobbi up front hurt.”

“Well, it may have been pointed out that we sort of rushed ahead and let our um…passion get away from us.”

Clint chuckled. “Tony’s trauma?”

“To quote Pepper, we were ‘eye-fucking the entire meeting and we probably were naked before they drove away.’”

Clint laughed. “Well, I hope you confirmed the truth in that.”

“Possibly.” Phil turned his face into Clint’s neck somewhat embarrassed.

Clint relished the feel of Phil in his arms before he asked the next question. “And what about the rest?”

“It’s not something to be looked past, but accepted. And I’ve got to work on that. But I want to. Not just for you, but for me. I was being hypocritical and I get how that came across. I’ve got to tell you about my family as well as a past relationship of my own that factors into my behavior. We can talk about that later, but, yeah. I want to start something with you.” Phil looked up into Clint’s eyes. “I want to be with you. If you want it.”

Clint kissed Phil softly. “Yes,” he whispered against Phil’s lips. “I want it very much.”

After a few minutes of lazy kissing, Phil told Clint, “I hope you don’t think I can manage a round two anytime soon. I’m an old man here.”

Clint laughed. “Well I’m no young’un myself so we’re both safe on that. I just want to lay here and hold you, maybe take a nap. Is that ok?”

“Mmm, sounds perfect. I have to be ready a couple of hours ahead of the auction, but that gives us some time before. We need to shower.” Phil reached over to his phone and set the alarm.

***

“Yes, Pepper, I’m on my way down now,” Phil said into his cell as he closed the door of his suite behind him, pulling on his tuxedo jacket as he went.

“I thought you wanted to supervise all of the details? What gives? I expected you down here at least an hour ago.”

“I do, and I’m sorry, I overslept. I said I was on my way I just have to swing by Clint’s room and make sure he’s ready.” Phil tapped his knuckles on the door across the hall.

“I’m sorry…whose room? Overslept?!? Does this mean you’ve got your head out of your ass?”

“You heard me, Clint, and yes, my head is out of my ass as you so charmingly put it.” Clint had opened his door dressed and ready, he quirked his head at Phil’s comment.

“Pepper,” Phil mouthed still listening to his friend crow on the other line. “Yes dear, you were right, dear, are we done here, dear?” he asked her.

“Fine. In the interest of expediency I will let you off the hook for now. Just get yourself and your _boyfriend_ down here ASAP. Tony is hitting on all the Olympians.”

“Already?! Shit, ok we’re almost ready. I‘ve just got to get Clint’s tie done and we’re there.” Phil clicked off his phone and slipped it into his pocket.

Clint frowned looking down. “What’s wrong with my tie?”

“Nothing. Yet.” Phil grabbed the purple tie and reeled Clint in for a kiss.

“Hey!” Clint laughed into the kiss. “As much as I love kissing you, it took me a long time to get this tie right. Don’t mess it up.”

Phil mockingly frowned, “Fine, now that you’ve got me, you can push me aside. Guess I should have kept playing hard to get.”

“No, no and NO! You kept me plenty hopping the last few weeks. But, well, I’m kinda nervous about the auction.” Clint looked at his feet and shuffled slightly.

Phil smiled. “Don’t worry. I have it on good authority that a no-good playboy is going to cover the minimum bid no matter what.”

Clint’s head went up. “Seriously? The minimum bid is a hundred thousand dollars?!”

“Yeah, well, he owes me.”

“No, he loves you.” Clint’s voice was tinged with jealousy.

Phil blinked, surprised. “You don’t think that there’s something going on between us, do you? I mean, hell, you know I didn’t even know about his feelings till this past week.”

Clint nodded. “Yeah, I know. And I know you don’t return the feelings, but still. You’re my guy now. Right?” His puppy dog eyes were epic.

Phil grinned, “Yes. I’m your guy, and you’re mine.” He ran his hand down Clint’s front to smooth the purple tie in place and briefly kissed Clint. “Now, let’s hurry before Pepper kills us both.”

***

“Tony, stop it.”

“Pepper, I can’t. I’m trying, but I can’t.”

“This doesn’t bode well for a future for us.”

Tony’s gaze broke from the man he was staring at. “What? No! Pepper please don’t say that. For God’s sake that is a perfect specimen of manhood. No one. Not one person in this room man/woman/straight/bi no one can look at that man and not think of having sex with him. Go ahead, take a good look and tell me I’m wrong.”

Pepper glared at Tony, but turned her head towards the group of Olympians who came out to support Clint. As her eyes found its quarry, they went out of focus and her mouth opened in a perfect O.

“See! I cannot be found to blame here,” Tony said smugly.

Pepper tore her eyes from the tall blonde across the room. He’d had a perfectly proportioned body, broad shoulders, tiny waist and the most perfect ass she’d ever seen. “Fine. I agree. But looking and making a move are two different things.”

Tony’s shoulders sagged slightly. “Ok. You’re right. Just gonna drool over here at a respectable distance.”

Pepper nodded, sipping again from her glass. “Although…”

Tony’s head snapped. “Although?”

“I might be able to make an exception for a threesome. If he’s willing. It would be a shame to have such an example of manhood go to waste.”

“I truly love you.” Tony scampered off towards the blonde before Pepper could change her mind.

“Did you just give Tony Stark the ok to go hit on an Olympic Decathlon winner?” Phil asked from behind Pepper.

“If that’s what the blonde is, then yes.”

Clint started laughing. “Oh man, Steve is going to kill me for this.”

Pepper turned to the two running her eyes over their happy faces and joined hands. “Is he going to get offended? Cause a scene?”

Still laughing Clint replied, “More likely pull Tony into a closet or bathroom somewhere.”

“Hmm, maybe I should clarify to Tony that if there’s no threesome on the table, I at least want to watch. Think Steve will go for that?”

“No cameras. He does still maintain that Captain America image, but I understand he’s very flexible,” Clint replied.

“Oh really?” Phil asked darkly.

“Hearsay, hearsay only, I have no firsthand knowledge of this. Steve is like a brother to me.” Clint swiftly backpedaled.

Tony abruptly sidled up to them. “Red alert, red alert! This is not my fault. I wasn’t in charge of invitations. That was you, Pepper, although I don’t think you’d invite him. Oh God, this is going to be my fault somehow.” He looked worriedly from Pepper to Phil.

“What did you do to Steve?” Clint asked.

“Nothing! Well not yet, anyway. And by the way he loves redheads,” Tony replied, aiming his last comment at Pepper.

Tony noticed Clint and Phil’s still linked hands. “Hey! That’s a good thing right? Good? Like you’ve worked things out good?”

Phil nodded, “Yes, it’s a good thing and I’ve got to thank you for your talk last week.”

“Yeah, yeah, just remember that, will you? Because I swear I didn’t do this. He must have come with someone on the invite list as a plus one. He knows I don't like him. We’ve really got to start barring people at the door Pepper, got to keep the riff-raff out.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Tony?” Pepper sounded annoyed.

“Him.” Tony pointed towards the bar where many of the social scene were partaking of Tony’s top shelf generosity.

Phil’s sharp intake of breath and sudden bruising grip on Clint’s hand told the other man there was a problem.

Pepper cursed.

Across the room, playing a gregarious pseudo-host was Phil’s abusive ex. Justin Hammer.

 

 

 


	18. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost auction time. But there's a difference between a gavel and a Hammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping it up in the next chapter or so. Can't believe it's nearly over. Thanks so much for all your comments they really kept me going. Again, thanks to AmazonX for the quickie beta.
> 
> ********************************************

"I'm almost afraid to ask who that is, because I'm gonna need my fingers to draw a bow eventually," Clint said, his eyes on Phil, not the man Phil, Tony and Pepper were staring at.

Phil startled and let go of Clint’s hand. “Damn, I’m sorry Clint. I just…got distracted.”

“I noticed.” Clint grabbed Phil’s hand back in his, just a gentler grasp. “Want to tell me about it?”

“What’s to tell,” Tony snarled, “Jarhead once dated an asshole. And now I’m going to toss the little shit out with pleasure.”

Pepper put her hand on Tony’s shoulder keeping him in place. “That’s not your call.”

“It’s my fucking house! How is that not my call?”

“Because maybe it’s time Phil stopped hiding and faced his own past head on.” Pepper slipped her hand through Tony’s arm and pulled him away. “It’s up to you, Phil,” she called over her shoulder.

Phil’s shoulders sagged as Clint turned him away from the man across the room. “Should I be worried about this? Is he some ex come to take you away from me when I’ve just got you?”

Phil shuddered. “God no! I mean, yes, he’s an ex. But he’d never want me back. And I wouldn’t want him either. It wasn’t exactly a…healthy relationship. Especially for me.”

Clint looked over Phil’s shoulder to the other man and squinted trying to see what Phil had found attractive. “Um, no offense, but I hope you think you’ve traded up since him.

Phil smiled at Clint. “Definitely. Remember when I said I had to tell you about my past? This would be it.”

“How bad?”

“Pretty bad.”

“I’ve got a wife in a coma bad?”

Phil laughed. “I’m not sure. That’s a whole different level I think. This is, ‘I was a fucked up idiot who let someone take advantage of me in the name of love’ bad.

“Oh, so just regular stupid. We can work with that right?”

‘Well well well, as I live and breathe Phillip Coulson. How are you Phillip?” 

While Clint and Phil had been talking, the subject of their discussion has slithered up behind Phil, and honestly slithered is the only way Clint could describe it.  
Phil tensed, deeply uncomfortable having his back to Justin and the other man knew it. Phil squared his shoulders and turned. “Justin,” he said coldly.

“Philip!” Hammer said, his arms opened wide, seemingly welcoming, but there was a cold and calculating glint in his eye. “Is that anyway to greet the love of your life? Where’s my hug? Where’s my kiss? Where’s your begging for my love?”

“I’m fairly certain it will be a cold day in hell when I voluntarily touch you again. I’ve had enough of your contamination for a lifetime,” Phil growled at the other man.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Hey there big guy, where’s all this hostility coming from? You used to be such a quiet guy, taking whatever I gave you like a good boy. Where’d you get this spine from? Oh, that’s right your little puppy Stark bought you one.”

This time Clint was the one to grasp Phil’s hand crushingly as he held his tongue waiting for Phil to handle the situation, but relaying through his touch that he was there for Phil.

“First off, asshole, I’ve always had a spine. But you managed to take advantage of a guy in a fucking wheelchair. Are you proud of yourself? Because you were a colossal dick and I was screwed up enough to think you were as good as I could get. Well, guess what? I can and have gotten better than you. You don’t bother me anymore. You are nothing. You’re just a guy with a small dick trying to prove that he’s a big man.” Phil stepped up and into Hammer’s face, showing his full height to be bigger than the other man. “You’re just a petty little shit who was nothing more to me than a bump in the road. I’m done with you. You’re not worth a second thought.”

Justin’s eyes hooded in anger, “You’re done when I say you’re done Philip. You learned your place once before and I can teach it to you again. Don’t forget that I own you,” he licked his lips, “body and soul.”

Clint finally shouldered past Phil. “I’m pretty sure Phil is his own man and someone who can be respected for who he is. From what I can tell, you don’t seem to know anything about that.”

Hammer looked past Clint as if he was insignificant. “Tsk tsk tsk, Philip. You need to call off your hound. First Stark tried to run me off and now this…” Justin’s eyes flitted to Clint and back to Phil. “Neolithic arrow slinger.”

Phil’s eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“What? You think I don’t keep tabs on you, Philip? When I saw your segment on the Roadshow last week, I knew I had to come and see my boy again.”

“He is not your boy,” Clint growled.

“Well he’s certainly not yours.”

“I’m my own man. One who has no use for you,” Phil said.

“Gentlemen,” Pepper interjected, glaring at Hammer. “And I do use that term loosely. I hate to interrupt, but the auction is about to start and Phil is needed at the gavel.”

Phil stepped back, color high on his cheeks, now fully conscious of the crowd of onlookers. “Thank you, Pepper, I’m done here.” He turned his back purposefully on Hammer. “Clint, I’m going to check to make sure that everything is in order before we start. I’ll see you up at the podium in a few.” Phil then leaned in and kissed Clint, it was quick and chaste, but full of meaning.

As he watched Phil walk away, shoulders tall, Clint couldn’t help but touch his lips as a smile broadened his face.

“Well,” Hammer sneered. “He’s obviously been too long between punishments, and it’s getting him uppity. A word of advice, he needs to be on all fours often. I know looking at that back of his is enough to shrivel your dick, but when he cries its beaut…AAGH!”

Clint’s fist moved so fast Pepper wasn't sure she’d actually seen it move. The only evidence was a now writhing Justin Hammer on the ground bleeding profusely from his obviously broken nose. She wrinkled her own in response to his howls.

Clint looked down at Hammer. “You gonna finally shut up now?” He looked up at Pepper, straightening out his jacket lines. “Tony said something about taking out the trash?”

Pepper nodded and waved over a larger gentlemen who was obviously not part of the socialite crowd. “Happy, could you please assist Mr. Hammer from the premises? It seems that he’s had too much to drink and has offended our guest of honor.” 

“It would be my absolute pleasure, Ms. Potts. Anything to assist,” Happy replied, hauling Hammer up by his bloody lapels. “Stop cryin’, you wuss. It’s just a broken nose.”

Clint held his arm out to Pepper. “I understand things are about to get exciting. May I escort you to the podium?”

Pepper laughed and took his arm, patting it. “You fit in just right. Although Tony might be disappointed he didn’t get to throw out that ass.”

Clint nodded to Tony standing next to Steve looking on. “I think he’s working on a different ass right now.”

Pepper raised her eyes to Tony’s and he mouthed the words “I love you.” While his hand slid down Steve’s back to discretely cop a feel.

Phil came around a curtained area and stepped to the microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Philip Coulson and I’m from Morning Star Antiques. Welcome to the fundraising auction for JOAD. I believe you all received an auction book and paddle when you checked in. Shall we begin?”


	19. Love for Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auction day has finally arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added things after AmazonX did her beta thingie so all mistakes are of course mine.
> 
> I am a freak about research so each of the characters are in place of real athletes during different Olympic games.
> 
> Natasha = Natalia Lashchenova USR 1988 Seoul Olypmics Gold Medal Women's Team All Around  
> Steve = Bryan Clay USA 2008 Beijing Olympics Gold Medal Decathalon  
> Kate = Mariana Avitia MEX 2012 London Olympics Gold Medal Individual Archery (because of her age I couldn't find a USA winner for her sport)  
> Thor = Szymon Ziόlkowski, POL 2000 Sydney Olypics Gold Medal Hammer Throw (again, unable to find a NOR winner during the correct time frame)
> 
> I don't often write AU's nor larger fics, yes 30k is large for me. I've only started venturing into Avenger's fanfic and I've got to say you've all been very welcoming and encouraging. I had a terrible writing drought the past few years and am happy to think I'm finally moving past that. This is the last chapter but there will be a short epilogue to follow.
> 
> Thank you all so very much for sticking around.
> 
> ******************************************

 

 

"This evening we are fundraising in conjunction for the Maria Stark Foundation and the Clint Barton Scholarship Fund for the Junior Olympic Archery Development. In addition to the antique put up for bid by Mr. Barton, several Olympic medal winners have donated their time to be put up for auction." Phil said.

Phil looked to Clint and the other Olympians. "We  appreciate your thousand dollar entrance fee to this event. That  in addition to funds raised by the auction will be donated to the previously stated charities."

Phil pointed to a dark haired young woman about nineteen years old. "To begin our auction today we have Kate Bishop who at the age of seventeen won a Bronze medal at the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. Ms. Bishop is one of our most outstanding young athletes and has generously offered an afternoon of archery lessons. Our opening bid is five thousand dollars. Do I hear five thousand dollars?"

 “Five thousand,” a masculine voice called.

“We have five thousand from the back of the room for an afternoon with Bronze medalist Kate Bishop. Do we have six?” Phil asked.

“Six Thousand!” a woman near the front called excitedly.

“Seven!” called the same man from the back.

“Eight!” the woman in front called, annoyed at the idea of being outbid. She wanted Kate to teach her precious daughters the basics of archery. She knew they were talented. She was sure they could win medals just as easily as Kate had. After all she was just another socialite like her sister.

“It seems we’ve got quite a friendly bidding war here. Do we have nine from the gentleman in the back?” Phil asked.

“Nine!” came the reply.

Kate was trying to see who the bidder was, but all she could see was his paddle and hand. He was standing too far back and her height wasn’t helping.

“TEN!” the woman shouted.

“Oh for the love of…TWENTY THOUSAND DOLLARS.” the gentleman shouted back, stunning the room.

“Damn it! She’s not worth that kind of money,” the woman sniffed.

“I believe the gentleman disagrees,” Phil said. “Twenty thousand going once, going twice, SOLD.” Phil pounded the auction gavel. “To bidder number 27…”

Kate peered as the bidder made his way up to the front of the room. Eyes flitting around, hoping it wasn’t some perv.

“Mr. Derek Bishop!” Phil exclaimed as the bidder was revealed.

Kate gasped.

“The things a father has to go through to have lunch with his teenage daughter.” Mr. Bishop joked as he put his arm around Kate, who was uncharacteristically smiling at her father.

“Thank you for your generosity Mr. Bishop, the Clint Barton Junior Olympic Archery Development Scholarship appreciates it very much.” Phil said.

“There’s a lot of talent out there and not everyone is as financially blessed as my Kate. Maybe someone who benefits from tonight will give my girl a run for her money in Rio.”

“Ha! Fat chance!” Kate replied good-naturedly.

Phil smiled at the father and daughter. “And next up is an afternoon with Natasha Romanov. Ms. Romanov, if you don’t know, is an Olympic medalist from the Soviet Union, having won gold as part of the women’s team in Seoul, before coming to reside in America. She is now training US Olympic hopefuls here. Can we have an opening bid of five thousand dollars?”

The room was a bit silent.

“Ten Thousand.” a bored cultured voice from the bar area announced.

Natasha’s head turned slightly to the man, brows raised. They hadn’t expected much for her afternoon, after all she wasn’t a US Olympic winner like the rest.

The lanky dark haired man smiled sardonically. “Ten Thousand…Krone.”

Natasha bristled, realizing her value had gone down significantly. Her eyes narrowed, now recognizing the man as the brother of a Norwegian medalist. Loki Laufeyson had been a nuisance at several international meets. Ostensibly there to support his half-brother Thor Odinson, a Gold medalist in Hammer Throw and to represent his wealthy father, he much preferred mocking the athletes and having drunken orgies. Natasha had repeatedly turned him down over the years. Despite a mild attraction for the handsome man, she had little tolerance for his attitude and lifestyle.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Laufeyson, I’m afraid the auction is in US dollars only. I hope you understand. My ability to convert in my head is not up to par. I believe the base for an opening bid is five thousand US dollars. Were you offering double that?” Phil’s tone conveyed his knowledge of the snub.

Loki sniffed. “Fine. Five thousand.... _dollars_ ”

“We have an opening bid of five thousand dollars. Do I hear six?”

“Six thousand dollars.” There was a cluster of men in uniform also at the bar. Colonel James Rhodes, a close friend of Tony’s, Technical Sgt. Sam Wilson, an aeronautics expert and Sgt. James Barnes, a medalist of a different sort. He’d won the Congressional Medal of Honor for his heroic actions in Afghanistan that unfortunately left him without one of his arms. It was he who’d placed the bid.

Phil smiled. “Six thousand from Sargent Barnes. Do I have seven?” he looked around the room.

“Ten thousand. _”_ came from Loki, causing Barnes to growl lowly. He wasn’t wealthy; his contribution was an impulse and he couldn’t outbid the richer man.

“Twelve!” shouted Wilson, causing his friend’s head to snap. “What? We can’t chip in?” he asked his friend.

“Fifteen Thousand,” Loki angrily retorted, eyeing the military men contemptuously.

“TWENTY-FIVE!” Rhodes bid. His two friends stared open-mouthed, thinking they were way beyond their pay grade. Rhodes shrugged. “Tony owes me, and he’ll cover whatever we can’t.”

“Twenty-five once, twice, SOLD! To our Military’s finest. Gentlemen, JOAD appreciates your contribution.” Phil quickly ended the auction before Laufeyson could counterbid.

Loki fumed, stood and sneered at Barnes. “It’s not like that Russian bitch is going to sleep with a cripple like you.”

Barnes stood as well, and he may have been the shorter of the two, but raw power emitted from him. “The point of the auction is to contribute to the scholarship fund. Not treat a lady as if she’s a piece of meat and make assumptions about said lady.”

“Considering the ‘lady’ can speak for herself, in several languages, I don’t believe your chivalry is required.” Natasha had made her way across the room and stared down Loki. “And Mr. Laufeyson is quite aware of what I think of him and his assumptions. He is lucky I don’t show him exactly how powerful my gymnast thighs are and break his neck.”

“Well, ma’am, as a soldier, I can honestly tell you that killing isn’t the answer. However, I’d be happy to escort you back to the auction area where the air is a bit cleaner,” Barnes said.

Natasha eyed the soldier. “Aren’t you quaint. Tell me Sargent, do you think I’m incapable of taking care of this myself?”

“I don’t consider manners quaint. I have utmost respect for women and their abilities. I fought alongside soldiers, not genders. If I’ve offended you, then I apologize. I’m certain that you would be more capable of handling that jackass since you actually have both of your arms,” Barnes replied curtly and sat back down at the bar.

“Emasculating, isn’t she?” Loki sneered.

“Ok, I’ve had about enough of you,” Rhodey said, slamming his hand down on Laufeyson’s shoulder, heavily guiding the other man towards the elevators while Sam laughed. “Time for you to go.”

“Take your hands off of me,” Loki exclaimed.

The elevator doors slid open and Happy came off. “Looks like this party’s getting out of hand. Another one being ejected for unbecoming behavior, Colonel? What's with these so called 'betters'?”

“Would you mind, Happy?”

“My pleasure. I’ll put him out on the stoop with the other one. At least this one isn’t bleeding.”

“Get away from me, you peasant,” Loki spat, as he pushed his way past Happy onto the elevator. “I wouldn’t want to be in this boorish company a moment longer than necessary.”

“Well, guess my job got easier if they’re throwing themselves out.” Happy shrugged.

“Moving on.” Phil drew the attention of the crowd back to himself though he was still assessing the group near the bar. Sgt. Barnes continued brooding while Natasha glared at him, torn between apologizing and cursing him in Russian. The others wisely stepped away.

“We have an afternoon now with Captain Steve Rogers, the 2008 Beijing Gold Medalist in the Decathlon. An impressive athlete and also a decorated veteran. Can we start the biddin…”

“FIFTEEN THOUSAND!” Tony shouted cutting Phil off.

Phil smirked. “We have fifteen thousand dollars from our host, Mr. Tony Stark. Do I hear twenty?”

“Twenty thousand,” a slightly exotic feminine voice called from Phil’s left.

“Twenty five,” Tony counter bid, mentally trying to recall the gorgeous woman bidding. He was usually quite good at recalling gorgeous women.

“Wanda Maximoff,” Pepper said in his ear. “Father German, made a fortune in metals. Mother some sort of Gypsy royalty. And no, you haven’t slept with her nor will you.”

Wanda smiled seductively at Steve. “Thirty.”

Steve felt himself blushing more at Wanda than he did when Tony blatantly approached him for sex. He could easily fall under her spell despite his interest in Tony and Pepper’s offer.

“Fifty.” Tony was in full on business mode now. He was not about to lose his prize.

“Seventy.”

“One. Hundred. Thousand. Dollars,” Tony ground out, sending gasps throughout the room.

Wanda eyed Steve, then the proprietary stance of Stark next to him and shrugged. “Perhaps another time, Captain Rogers,” she said, conceding defeat.

“One hundred thousand going once, twice, sold! To Mr. Stark. I’m sure the children at the Maria Stark Foundation will enjoy their afternoon with a proper role model like Captain Rogers,” Phil said, smirking at Tony knowing full well what his afternoon plans were.

“We greatly appreciate all of the Olympians giving their time. And now for the main piece up for auction this evening,” Phil stated.

“What about Clint?” A feminine voice called out. It was Jessica Drew, an heiress whose father had made an accidental fortune in uranium while conducting some questionable experiments on his land in England.

“I beg your pardon?” Phil asked.

Jessica nodded her head towards Clint. “Barton. What about his afternoon? I’ve got some money to burn.” With her heated look at Clint, it was obvious what she meant.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Barton’s afternoon has already been spoken for.”

“By who? Why didn’t we get a chance to bid on that?”

“It was private bidder. The reserve was more than generously met and Mr. Barton’s afternoon claimed,” Phil curtly replied and Clint’s eyed him suspiciously.

“Well that’s not fair!” Jessica said.

“I’m terribly sorry, but that’s the way it goes sometimes in auctions. But if you’d care to make a donation to the scholarship fund, Mr. Barton and the other Olympians will be signing autographs and posing for photos later this evening.” Phil was smug in his answer. Leading Clint to guess who the bidder was. His smile widened when Phil slyly winked at him.

Phil cleared his throat. “Shall we move on to the main event? Up for bid is a 13th century German Arbalest. A beautiful piece of craftsmanship that has lasted eight centuries. The Arbalest is most commonly known as a crossbow, although it is nearly twice the size of a modern day crossbow. It was a crank-assisted piece of warfare. A bowman could hit a target with accuracy nearly ten times the distance of a current crossbow. What signifies it as German-made is the one-handed crank that sits atop the wooden base. This particular Arbalest comes with all carbon dating and authentication certificates.”

Phil paused as Clint had taken the Arbalest from its podium and hefted it to his shoulder, showing the crowd how it would be used.

“The reserve has been met by Sigmaringen Castle in Baden-Württemberg, Germany, once home to the Princes of Hohenzollern- Sigmaringen and now a national museum.” Phil looked up from his notes and nodded to the museum representative. “We are therefore only accepting bids of higher than One hundred and fifty thousand dollar. Do we have any additional bidders?”

Clint had stood next to the curator offering him a better view of the Arbalest. The poor man visibly shuddered as he realized Clint wasn’t wearing white linen gloves while handling the piece.

Tony opened his mouth to automatically outbid the museum when Pepper nudged him in the ribs. “Hey! What gives?”

“Let it go to the museum. It belongs in a museum,” Pepper said.

Phil eyed them questioningly, gavel raised. When Tony closed his mouth and shrugged, he continued. “Opening and closing bid from Sigmaringen Castle of One hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Going once, going twice, SOLD!” Phil hit the gavel to the podium one final time. “Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for your generosity. Please continue to avail yourselves of your host’s fine bar and feel free to continue to donate to the scholarship fund. Remember, the Olympians will be here to chat, sign autographs and take photos with you. Mr. Stark, again, thank you for hosting this evening’s proceedings.”

Phil stepped down from the podium as Clint was placing the Arbalest in the transportation case while the curator hovered excitedly. Clint paused one last time to run his fingers over the warm wood.

“Gonna miss it?” Phil asked.

“Yeah. Good memories or bad, it’s been an important part of my life. I’m not quite sure what I’m going to do if I can’t take it down from the wall and oil it,” Clint replied, longingly.

“Well, it will be better treated in the museum than in some dusty storage facility if Tony had won.”

The curator and insurance people had forms for Clint to sign. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Phil put his hand on Clint’s shoulder. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll see it again.”

Clint leaned into Phil’s touch. “Well it will be worth it for the kids. Thanks to you, we’ve raised an incredible amount of money.”

Phil smiled. “Yeah, just the bidding itself garnered nearly three hundred thousand.”

“Well, in that case, let’s get a drink. I’m buying.” Clint said.

“It’s an open bar.”

“Then let’s have two.”

Phil and Clint were laughing as they approached the bar where many of the others had gathered. Some of the socialites had gone on to other late night events, but there was still a bit of a crowd surrounding the Olympians.

After a few minutes, they could see that Tony and Pepper flanked Steve and he was fine with that. One arm around Pepper’s waist and leaning in to whisper something in Tony’s hear that surprisingly had the playboy flustered.

Evidently, the exotic Ms. Maximoff had left, in the company of both Rhodey and Sam. Leaving Bucky and Natasha to exchange stories in a multitude of languages over shots of vodka. Natasha having not necessarily apologized, but rather challenged the soldier to a linguistic drinking contest.

As Clint stood smiling, hands in his pockets, feeling great as he waited for Phil to bring him his drink, Jessica Drew approached him. “Well, it looks like I’ve finally gotten you alone,” she said. “Here.”

Clint took the white cocktail napkin from her. “Are you collecting autographs?”

“No. Phone numbers, yours.” She leaned in, her breasts brushing his arm.

Phil had been at the bar and seen the interaction, a flare of jealousy hitting him. This is what he was worried about. Clint was an incredibly hot guy. Men and women alike will hit on him. If his partner was gay instead of bisexual, he’d only have to worry about it half the time.

“I’m sorry, but I’m with someone,” Clint replied, with a wistful smile looking over his shoulder directly at Phil.

“Seriously? Him?” Jessica scoffed and linked her arm with his.

Clint chuckled as he extradited himself from Jessica as Phil approached, his face angry. “Hell yes, him! Do you have any idea how hard it is to land a sexy, nice guy these days?”

Jessica looked Phil over again. “I guess I do. You two wouldn’t be interested in…” she nodded her head over towards Tony, Steve and Pepper who by now were oblivious to the rest of the room.

“Ah, no,” Phil curtly replied. “Ours is a strictly monogamous relationship and I’d appreciate it if you stop touching my boyfriend.”

“Well, fine. If you’re going to be all jealous about it.” Jessica huffed and stalked off.

Phil handed Clint his drink. “I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“That was uncalled for, I…I trust you. And I shouldn’t have acted in jealousy.”

“It was kinda hot actually,” Clint said, his voice gravelly.

“Really?” Phil did not squeak.

“Yeah.” Clint turned into Phil’s body. “You know what was even sexier?”

Phil licked his lips, staring at Clint’s mouth. “What?”

“You called me your boyfriend.”

Phil blushed. “I, ah, hope that’s ok.”

“More than ok. In fact, I want to show you how ok it was. What say we cut out of here and head back down to your suite,” Clint replied.

Phil’s breath caught, and eyes darkened. “What did you have in mind?” he asked playfully.

Clint leaned in to whisper in Phil’s ear, his evening stubble grazing along Phil’s cheek. “I think I want to strip you out of this tuxedo.” His hand clutched the wool covering Phil’s hip. “I think I want to tie you down and kiss, lick and suck every part of your body.”

Phil’s eyes closed, instantly hard. A fine sweat along his upper lip that Clint was dying to lick. “I think I want to stick my tongue inside of you till you’re screaming my name. I want to...”

“JESUS! Again!” Neither Phil nor Clint noticed Tony had come up behind them.

Phil’s eyes snapped open. “I’m going to kill you Tony. I swear it.”

“You’ve got a fucking room here. Hell, you’ve got TWO! I just came over to tell you nearly everyone’s left. God damn my timing.”

Clint and Phil looked around. The bar was empty and Pepper and Steve stood talking with Happy at the elevator.

“Nat?” Clint asked.

“She and soldier boy left a few minutes ago. I think she won the drinking contest, but only because he ran out of Kurdish curses. Don’t worry, they’re in, as far as I know, separate rooms. She’ll meet us all for breakfast,” Tony replied.

Clint nodded. “Ok, thanks.” He slipped his hand in Phil’s. “I think we should take Tony’s advice and use one of those rooms. How ‘bout it?”

“Sounds perfect.”


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends. Thank you all for sticking with me. Your comments have spurred me on to a much larger story than anticipated. And thanks to AmazonX for beta'ing and hand holding along the way. 
> 
> *************************************

Clint woke with a heavy arm around him, holding him close. He could feel Phil’s even breath on his neck. He couldn’t remember feeling happier or more content in his life.

Clint stretched slightly within the confines of Phil’s arms, testing his muscles for soreness and found a pleasing ache that brought hot flashes of arousal low in his belly.

He smiled as Phil reflexively pulled him tighter to his chest, and even better against his hard cock. Clint responded by pushing back. “Mmm. That feels good. Guess you’re awake now.”

“Shhh, I’m in the middle of a hot dream where the sexiest man in the world is pushing his naked ass against my cock. It’s about to get really good,” Phil said, his voice husky with arousal and sleep.

Clint chuckled and rolled to face Phil. “You’re right, it **_is_** about to get really good.”

Phil reached his head up and captured his lover’s lips in a sweet kiss, despite their morning breath while Clint rocked his hips into Phil, their erections getting harder.

“God, you feel so good,” Clint sighed into Phil’s mouth, his hands roaming.

Phil moaned in reply, his hands running down Clint’s back to cup his ass, fingers exploring. “Are you feeling…? Do you want…?” Phil couldn’t get a thought out.

Clint rolled Phil onto his back and straddled him. “I’m still loose, open, and needing you.” He nipped and sucked along Phil’s neck.

“Fuck.”

“That’s the plan.”

Phil chuckled till Clint bit down on his nipple and he bucked up, fully hard now. “Oh yes, fuck, that’s good.”

“Mmm, you like that?” Clint continued to work on Phil’s nipples, biting, licking, tweaking.

“More. Need to feel you around me, need to be in you,” Phil panted as his fingers dipped into Clint’s hole, verifying that he was still loose and slick from earlier.

“Fuck, yes, ready, so ready for you,” Clint murmured between kisses as he reached for a condom from the bedside table.

“Hurry,” Phil hissed as Clint rolled the condom over his dick, thrusting up into his hand.

After Clint lathered Phil’s dick in lube, he sat up on his haunches and lined up Phil’s cock with his opening. He held Phil’s gaze as he slowly lowered himself, the slight burn on the edge of pleasure/pain was heady.

Phil held still, barely. His thighs trembled with the need to thrust up into Clint. “Clint,” he huffed, “you feel so good. Can’t believe how much I need you. Like air.”

Clint finally bottomed out on Phil’s cock with a filthy moan. “Fuck Phil, so good.” He began to slowly rock his hips, using his thighs to control the pace, slowly lifting himself off Phil and back down again.

“Clint,” Phil groaned, “faster, God, move!” He bucked into Clint causing them both to moan.

“Faster?” Clint asked, “How’s this?” Clint shifted resting now on the balls of his feet and hovering over Phil, his thighs flexing as he pistoned himself up and down on Phil’s cock.

“YES oh fuck yes yes yes. So fucking good, Oh God yes, love being in you, love how you feel,” Phil babbled, thrusting up to meet each of Clint’s downward strokes.

“Ahhhgh, YES, there, there, oh shitfuckdamnfuck!” Clint growled, Phil had started to hit Clint’s prostate consistently.

Clint could feel the tension building in Phil as he closed in on his orgasm, he shifted one hand to his own cock and started stroking himself hard, rushing to finish with him.

Phil grabbed Clint’s thighs to help him balance and keep the pace. “Yes, almost there, damn you’re fucking gorgeous.”

“You...you’re so fucking sexy spread out beneath me, you’re cock in me. Shit Phil, I fucking love it,” Clint gasped as the two sped towards completion.

“Yes, you, just you. Need you so bad. Cliiinnnnnttt!!” Phil hollered out his lover’s name as he came, pulsing hot and hard into Clint.

Phil’s orgasm tipped Clint over the line, his hand on his cock a blur of movement and streaks of white.

Clint collapsed on Phil’s chest, the two gasping for air, sweaty and sticky.

Phil’s hand came up and stroked his hair. “Amazing,” he whispered into Clint’s ear.

Clint shifted so he could kiss Phil. “You too babe.”

Phil smiled, his eyes glancing to the clock. “SHIT! It’s almost nine! We’ve got to go. Off off off!” He poked at Clint shoving him to get up.

“Why? Don’t make me move. Can’t, you killed me,” Clint mumbled, purposefully making his body dead weight.

“Get off and you’ll find out.”

“Mmmm, already got off. Want to sleep now.”

“Move or we don’t have sex for the rest of the week!”

Clint’s head popped up in horror. “Seriously?”

Phil nodded. “Seriously.”

***

Phil held open the door for Clint, who was uncharacteristically nervous. He wiped his palms once again on his jeans as he entered the room.

“Gentlemen, how good to see you again. If you’ll just follow me.” The voice echoed across the cavernous room.

Phil gently guided Clint through the hall and down the corridor to another large gilded room.

Clint looked up at the gold lined walls and the incredible paintings on the walls. He looked around at the suits of armor from centuries past. He started to walk to the center of the room where their host stood next to a large glass display case.

“Gentlemen, may I present The Barton Arbalest,” the curator announced.

Clint’s breath caught tight in his throat as he set his eyes upon what had been his most prized possession.

“I told you you would see it again.” Phil stood next to Clint.

“Yeah,” Clint replied reaching for Phil’s hand, their shiny new gold bands clacking together. “I just didn’t think it would be on our honeymoon.”

 


End file.
